Je t'aime un peu, beaucoup, à la folie
by Kittyelo
Summary: Slash HPDM. Sixième année. C'est connu, Harry et Draco se détestent... Et pourtant!Enfin bon, je sais pas comment la résumer, venez lire!
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il était tard. Les lumières du château étaient toutes éteintes depuis longtemps, pourtant, dans la noirceur du dortoir des Serpentards, une paire d'yeux n'avait toujours pas trouvé sommeil. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Draco Malefoy repensait à la désastreuse journée qu'il avait vécue.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'un jeune étudiant de deuxième année avait osé l'appeler « Tête de cadavre ». Draco était peut-être pâle, mais c'était son joli teint de porcelaine qui faisait sa beauté, non? L'insulte prouvait que ce jeune homme ne connaissait rien à la beauté et au raffinement. Draco avait donc cru naturel d'enseigner la politesse à ce môme. Après tout, insulter un Malefoy, c'était insulter ce que la communauté magique avait de mieux!

Au moment où Draco empoignait le collet de l'impoli, Saint Potter et sa bande ont accouru, comme toujours. Potter et la Belette lui avaient lancé des insultes, comme à l'habitude. Cette fois, ils lui avaient reproché son comportement violent envers les plus jeunes. La Sang-De-Bourbe l'avait même menacé d'aller avertir McGonagall.

Draco avait alors laissé filer sa victime pour pouvoir faire face au groupe, la baguette en l'air. Crabbe et Goyle, fidèles à leur habitude, étaient venus l'appuyer, l'air menaçant. C'est alors que la garce de Lovegood les avait attaqués de derrière. Le petit héros en herbe en avait profité pour désarmer Draco, et pour finir, Weasley lui jeta un sort de désorientation.

La vision inversée, Draco avait heurté Crabbe, puis Lovegood, sur laquelle il s'était maladroitement effondré.

Une vingtaine de personnes avait ri aux éclats. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait la face de la sorte, et il n'allait pas laisser Potter s'asseoir sur sa victoire. Croyant sûrement que Draco avait comprit la leçon, Granger lui avait rendu sa baguette et levé le sort de la Belette. Le Blond s'était relevé fièrement, sans toutefois faire de gestes brusque qui auraient pu alarmer ses ennemis.

Il marcha et contourna Potty Potter et sa bande. À deux pas derrière eux, il se retourna vivement pour viser le chef de la bande et jeta le sort de désarmement. Mais la fille Weasley l'avait surveillé et fut plus vite que lui; son propre sort se retourna contre lui-même. Outré, il regarda le grand brun qui le regardait avec mépris. Pour la première fois, ce regard lui donna des frissons de peur. Potter avait grandit d'un bon pied pendant l'été, et ses entraînements de Quidditch fréquents lui donnaient une carrure plutôt impressionnante. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui l'avaient poussé à fuir. Un regard de profond dégoût, de haine, plein de menaces.

Et maintenant, étendu dans ses draps de satin vert, Draco se sentait toujours blessé. Bien sûr, il avait gardé son masque d'indifférence toute la journée, malgré les rires des Griffondors et des Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffles avaient trop peur de lui pour rire, et les Serpentards le respectaient trop. Mais l'orgueil du beau blond avait été profondément touché, et celui-ci cherchait en vain un moyen de clouer le bec à cet imbécile de Potter.

Il finit par s'endormir lorsque les premières lueurs du matin commencèrent à poindre.

oOo

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Hier avait été une très belle journée. Outre sa victoire sur Malefoy, il avait été le premier à réussir l'exercice de métamorphose qui consistait à métamorphoser une chaise de bois en cristal, en utilisant une formule silencieuse. Et pour finir, l'entraînement de Quidditch s'était merveilleusement passé ; son équipe était meilleure que jamais. Harry avait recruté deux batteurs du même bois que les jumeaux Weasley. Deux jumeaux de deuxièmes qui étaient grands et musclés pour leur âge et qui attiraient les filles comme des mouches. Ils étaient un peu trop fiers d'eux, mais ils avaient un bon esprit d'équipe, un bon sens de l'humour et surtout, ils étaient bourrés de talent.

Après avoir cherché désespérément qui avait volé sa bouteille de shampoing pour finir par la retrouver sous ses slips sales, Harry prit une douche rapide et descendit manger en compagnie de Ron.

Entre deux bouchées de croissants français, le brun remarqua que Malefoy ne se pointait pas.

- Il doit avoir trop honte de lui, il n'ose plus se montrer en public, dit Ron triomphalement.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de Botanique. Le temps était frais et gris. Le vent soufflait bruyamment dans les branches d'arbres et couvrait tous les autres bruits. La cape remontée jusqu'au nez, les étudiants de sixième courraient se mettre à l'abri dans les serres.

-Quel temps de chien, dit la voix de Malefoy dans le dos d'Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement à l'ouïe de la voix de son ennemi.

-Alors, Malefoy, on n'a pas osé se montrer au petit-déjeuner? demanda Harry.

Malefoy le regarda dédaigneusement et sembla déterminer si cette question valait la peine d'être répondue. Finalement, il répondit nonchalamment :

-Oh, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir te voir ce matin mon beau Potter, mais vois-tu, j'avais un problème d'ordre personnel à régler avec une fille, chose que tu ne connais sûrement pas, puisque aucune fille n'est digne de toi, n'est-ce pas?

Et il alla s'asseoir à sa place, un sourire narquois étampé sur le visage, laissant Harry bouche bée derrière lui.

-Il m'a appelé… _Mon beau Potter? _pensa-t-il, surpris.

Il revint à la réalité pour voir que toutes les filles présentes dans la serre le regardaient drôlement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? questionna Harry.

-Elles pensent que tu es gai, répondit Hermione en haussant des épaules.

-Quoi! Mais je-

-Harry, gai? Impossible, voyons, s'exclama Ron.

-Bien sûr que c'est impossible, se défendit Hermione, mais Malefoy a dit tout haut ce qu'elles pensent : que tu as l'air de trouver les filles indignes de toi. Alors elles pensent forcément que tu préfères les gars.

En voyant les visages horrifiés d'Harry et de Ron, elle les rassura rapidement.

-Évidemment, nous savons tous que c'est faux, la preuve, Harry est déjà sorti avec Cho.

Cela sembla rassurer Ron, mais Harry ne s'en remit pas. Il ne pouvait être gai, assurément. S'il n'était amoureux d'aucune fille, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, il avait toute la vie pour trouver la sorcière – ou la moldue – qui ferait battre son cœur. Il refusait de penser à la possibilité d'être une pédale.

À l'autre bout de la table, Malefoy le regarda malicieusement et lui fit un clin d'œil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteure:**Kittyélo

**Spoiler:** ee... le tome 5

**Disclamer: **on connait deja tout ca par coeur mais... Les persos, les lieux et tout sont a J.K.Rowling. Je ne possede que l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages que j'incorpore dans l'histoire!

**Chapitre 2**

Assis en compagnie de Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir ses ASPIC dans cette matière. Il n'arriverait jamais à se souvenir de tous les noms des Ministres de la Magie d'Australie, pas plus qu'il retiendrait les noms des comandants de guerres importants qui se succédèrent à travers le monde.

Ce soir là, justement, il devait établir le rapport entre le 32e Ministre de Russie et le bras droit du commandant de l'armée des Gobelins. Comment pouvait-il savoir leurs points communs, s'il n'arrivait même pas à trouver leurs noms dans son livre d'Histoire?

Alors qu'il fouillait dans son livre la page qu'il aurait dut noter pour avoir accès aux précieuses informations (et que Hermione refusait catégoriquement de lui donner), Harry entendit chuchoter derrière les rayons. Il se retourna et ne vit personne en raison du nombre volumineux de livres sur les tablettes, mais il entendit deux filles glousser bruyamment.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Les filles devaient l'avoir vu venir, car il n'y avait plus personne dans l'allée d'où semblait venir le bruit. Il accéléra le pas. Deux allées plus loin, il se retrouva contre le mur. Il ne voyait toujours personne. Il retourna s'asseoir en soupirant, sous l'œil interrogateur de Ron. Hermione, elle, était tellement occupée par son devoir qu'elle ne daigna même pas le regarder.

Fermant son livre, Harry se releva pour aller balayer la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires. Alors qu'il retirait un livre en cuir poussiéreux de l'étagère, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir une jolie fille aux cheveux brun doré et bouclés. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus profonds, de longs cils charmeurs et une poitrine très évidente sous sa robe de sorcière aux insignes de Serpentard. Elle le regarda d'un regard enjôleur, lui donna quelques secondes pour apprécier son anatomie très désirable, puis, sans avertissement, plaqua sa bouche sur celle du beau brun.

Surpris, Harry resta immobile quelques instants. Puis, réalisant se qui se passait, il repoussa la jeune fille. Celle-ci, surprise, ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle lui caressa la poitrine du bout du doigt, l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou pour lui donner des frissons et revint à sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, Harry faillit se laisser faire ; après tout, la brunette était très jolie, et très attirante. Mais Harry avait des principes et ne pouvait tout simplement pas embrasser une fille qu'il n'aimait pas, et encore moins une totale inconnue. Il la repoussa encore une fois et elle haussa les épaules.

-Je savais qu'il était gai, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses amies, qui avaient observé la scène de loin.

Harry resta bouche-bée pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

oOo

Assis confortablement dans un moelleux fauteuil de velours vert, Draco écoutait avec délice une bande de filles de septième papoter à propos de l'orientation sexuelle de son pire ennemi. Les yeux clos, il dégustait chacune des phrases prononcées par ses amies. Enfin, si on pouvait les appeler des amies. Ces filles étaient jolies, brillantes, et surtout passées maitre dans l'art de la manipulation. Pas autant que Draco, évidemment, mais elles savaient tout de même avoir une emprise redoutable sur qui elles voulaient. C'était surtout pour cette raison que Draco les appréciait. De plus, elles étaient toujours prêtes à lui rendre service, moyennant un autre service en échange bien sûr.

Le chef de leur petite bande se prénommait Léocadie. Avec ses longs cheveux bouclés, ses immenses yeux bleu océan et ses courbes divines, on aurait pu la confondre avec un être divin. Elle avait de la classe, était cultivée et avait beaucoup de goût, comme Draco. Pourtant, c'était une redoutable tigresse pleine de ruse qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. En bonne Serpentard qu'elle était, elle aimait le pouvoir. Elle adorait avoir les hommes à ses pieds, les manipuler pour en retirer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Et avec ses pouvoirs de persuasion, elle était capable de presque tout. Draco et elle se respectaient mutuellement.

Le beau blond s'étira en repensant encore une fois aux événements de la journée. Vers 5 heures du matin, après avoir cherché des heures la faiblesse de Potter, il avait enfin trouvé. Il ne doutait personnellement pas de l'hétérosexualité du préféré de Dumbledore, mais il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises dans les corridors des filles se plaindre du fait que Potter ne semblait apprécier aucune fille à part Granger et la petite Weasley. Il avait entendu plusieurs demoiselles se demander si elles avaient donc des chances avec le Survivant.

Mais avec le temps, il avait remarqué que les ragots changeaient. D'abord, plusieurs filles crurent qu'il était trop marqué par les événements tristes de sa vie pour avoir le temps de penser aux filles.

Puis, vint la théorie de son homosexualité, à laquelle beaucoup de filles adhérèrent. Depuis quelques temps, la gente féminine de Poudlard était intérieurement convaincue que Potter était gai. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à leur donner du concret, et le tour serait joué. Les potins iraient à un train fou, et la réputation du brun serait tâchée à vie. Enfin une tâche noire sur la blancheur immaculée du héros national!

Son plan était assez subtil pour que personne, excepté ses complices, ne se rende compte qu'il était à l'origine de ce coup monté. Même que personne ne saurait jamais que Potter n'était pas gai. Une fois que Malefoy en aurait fini avec le brun, plus jamais aucune fille ne s'intéresserait sérieusement à lui, aucune ne reviendrait sur son opinion même si Potter s'affichait au bras d'un mannequin.

Son plan était simple. Il n'allait pas dire à tout le monde que Potter était aux hommes, il allait laisser les autres le 'découvrir' d'eux-mêmes.

Et pour parvenir à ses fins, qui de mieux placé que les filles les plus redoutables de Poudlard? Cette bande passait encore pour un groupe d'anges auprès des autres filles, même après sept années à manigancer dans le dos de tout le monde. Les filles des autres maisons pensaient simplement qu'elles avaient été mises dans la mauvaise maison à cause de leur origine.

Leur rôle était crucial : elles étaient chargées d'éveiller les soupçons des autres filles.

Léocadie s'était chargée personnellement de la première étape. Draco et elle savaient pertinemment que Potter était un trop gentil garçon pour se laisser embrasser, mais se ne serait pas le cas des autres adolescentes de Poudlard, qui s'en remettraient à la théorie de l'homosexualité.

Draco n'avait qu'à lancer quelques remarques méprisantes bien placées, et la bande qu'à continuer de le tester devant les autres pour que tout le monde remette Potter en question, le principal concerné inclus.

Draco fut tiré de ses pensés quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur lui. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux gris.

-Alors, j'ai bien fait mon travail, n'est-ce pas? demanda Léocadie d'un ton mielleux.

-À la perfection, ma belle, répondit le blond avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa complice.

Celle-ci sourit malicieusement et le tira vers elle.

-Et quand est-ce que tu vas me payer, grand blond séduisant?

-Pourquoi pas à l'instant? Je connais un endroit merveilleux, se vanta Draco.

Sur ce, il la souleva et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

oOo

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je sais que c'est court, mais bon, je veux faire un coup de Draco par chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 3

_Wow... Éh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'écris un nouveau chapitre! _

_Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, je m'en excuse...Quoi qu'au nombre de lecteurs que j'ai, je n'ai sûrement pas peiné beaucoup de gens!_

_Je me suis remise tranquillement à l'écriture, pour le plus grand bonheur (ou malheur) des lecteurs! Donc voici le chapitre 3 (quel nom original n'est-ce pas?), qui, j'espère, saura vous plaire. (On peut toujours rêver)_

**Chapitre 3**

Ce matin-là, Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un bruit qui aurait pu être confondu avec celui d'une poule qu'on aurait égorgée. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Il fit glisser ses draps de satin vert et s'enveloppa d'une robe de chambre noire avant de se diriger vers la salle commune.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Agacé, Draco se rendit compte que personne n'était encore levé à cette heure, puisqu'on était samedi. Il fit donc demi-tour vers les douches. Il se glissa sous une douche d'eau froide (sa peau sensible refusait l'eau trop chaude) et se rendit alors compte que sa bouteille de shampoing avait disparu.

Il attacha une serviette à sa taille en jurant et parti à la recherche de la fameuse bouteille. Quelques filles s'étaient réveillées entre temps, et toutes le regardèrent passer d'un œil gourmand. Loin de l'intimider, cela eut pour effet de le bourrer encore plus de confiance. La journée allait être belle. Enfin, s'il trouvait sa bouteille de shampoing.

Il finit par la trouver dans sa chambre… sous un paquet de chemises sales. Depuis quand avait-il une pile de linge sale? Les elfes étaient-ils en grève? Amusé, Draco rit de sa farce. Les elfes, en grève! Quoi de plus insensé…

Il finit sa douche en compagnie d'une jolie blonde de quatrième et monta à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure. Quelques Serdaigles de cinquième, deux Poufsouffles et… un Griffondor. Potter, la tête accotée sur la main et le regard vide, piquait dans son assiette sans trop la voir. Il avait mis des œufs sur toute la table, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que d'habitude, mais son teint cireux et les poches sous ses yeux ne mentaient pas : il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et Draco se doutait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait passé une nuit de folies avec une gentille demoiselle.

Amusé, il alla s'asseoir à sa propre table, volontairement directement en face du brun. Ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas.

Haussant les épaules, Draco se servit des croissants au beurre. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Crabbe et Goyle, qui s'étaient levés à la hâte lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que Draco avait disparu. L'air idiot, les deux expliquèrent bêtement qu'ils avaient cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à leur beau chef.

Lorsque la Grande Salle commença à se bonder, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il voulait arriver au stade avant les autres joueurs, histoire de s'échauffer un peu avant la pratique. Dans le Hall, il aperçu Potter qui traînait les pieds vers les escaliers en direction de la tour des Griffondor. Granger et la Belette accouraient à sa rencontre, l'air inquiet.

C'est alors que le beau blond eut une idée brillante.

-Hé, Potter, l'interpella-t-il. Fatigué? Je suppose que tu as passé une nuit mouvementée!

Tout le monde se tut et regarda le Survivant.

-Ah non, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas de petite amie, se souvint Draco. Alors, c'est que tu as passé la nuit à te demander comment inviter Granger sous la douche?

Quelques garçons ricanèrent.

-Ferme-la, Malefoy! lui ordonna Potter.

-Sinon quoi? Oh, j'ai peur!

-Arrête la Fouine, tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que toi, le menaça le brun en sortant sa baguette.

-Quand tu es avec ta petite bande et que tu attaques de dos et indignement, oui, mais seul à seul contre moi, sur un balai, tu ne tiendrais pas une minute.

Potter haussa les sourcils et fit une moue qui laissait clairement voir qu'il se sentait supérieur à Draco.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, Malefoy!

Et il se retourna et continua à monter les escaliers du même pas fatigué qu'un peu plus tôt. Draco sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. Depuis quand Potter le laissait-il gagner aussi facilement? Le lâche, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ainsi! C'était pourtant la tradition, jamais auparavant il n'aurait osé refuser de se bagarrer avec son pire ennemi! Habituellement, dès que Draco lançait une mouche, Potter la gobait littéralement, ne serait-ce que par orgueil. Cette démonstration de faiblesse écœurait le beau blond au plus haut point.

-Potter!

Le principal concerné, qui était presque hors de vue, s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi lâche? Tu as peur de monter sur ton balai contre moi? cria Draco pour que tout le monde entende bien.

Une provocation publique fonctionnait toujours, Potter ne pouvait refuser.

-Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas peur de toi Malefoy, répondit le Roux-Qui-Ne-Se-Mêle-Jamais-De-Ce-Qui-Le-Regarde. Il a tout simplement mieux à faire que de consacrer son temps à une merde comme toi!

-Je t'ai parlé, Weasley? Vas donc t'amuser aux poupées avec ton idiote de sœur au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas!

Le roux fit un pas en direction de Draco, le visage presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, mais Granger le retint par le bras en lui murmurant de se calmer. Alors, la Sang-De-Bourbe s'inquiétait de son ami le rouquin? Weasley écouta son amie et ravala sa colère. Il continuait cependant de fixer Draco avec un air qui se voulait très menaçant, quoi que Draco se demandait vraiment si ce regard aurait pu faire peur à un bambin de deux ans. Draco reporta donc son attention sur le grand brun, pour voir qu'il avait disparu.

-Tu es un lâche, Potter! cria le blond de toutes ses forces. Un lâche! Depuis quand es-tu tombé aussi bas? Non seulement tu fuies face à moi, mais face à toutes les filles aussi!

Les murmures envahirent la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, le grand brun à la cicatrice monstrueuse revint sur ses pas et regarda Draco d'un air à la fois frustré et ennuyé.

-Malefoy, je vais te prouver une bonne fois pour toute que tes vantardises ne servent à rien, dit calmement Potter. Je vais te battre à plate couture au terrain de Quidditch cet après-midi, à 3 heures. Tu vas voir que ton autosuffisance ne te sert à rien face à quelqu'un comme moi! Et tes répliques sournoises, tu peux bien te les mettre où je pense! J'en ai rien à cirer de ce que tu crois de moi, alors économise ta salive, ça nous fera des vacances!

Potter avait finit son petit monologue sur un ton enflammé. Draco resta impassible, bien qu'il fût extrêmement heureux de la tournure des événements. Il vit son adversaire disparaître de sa vue d'un pas furieux. Une ombre de sourire se dessina sur son visage et il sortit à l'extérieur, où une rafale de vent violent faillit lui faire perdre pied. Conditions difficiles…

Tant mieux.

oOo

Assis tout près du feu dans la salle commune, Harry se tourmentait. Tout d'abord, il avait passé la nuit entière à rouler et rouler et rouler dans ses couvertures en se remémorant les événements de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de son lit et réveille tous les garçons par le vacarme qu'il produisait à essayer de se sortir de ce pétrin. Ses amis l'avaient aidé à se relever, et s'étaient tous rendormis, sauf Ron qui s'inquiétait pour Harry. Harry n'avait pas voulu raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, et puisque Ron avait décidé de ne pas dormir avant qu'Harry lui dise ce qu'il n'allait pas, ils avaient été jouer aux échecs près du feu presque mort. Ron avait finit par s'endormir sur le jeu, mais Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Aux premières lueurs du jour, il était descendu manger dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, mais cela n'y changea rien. Encore pire, ce foutu Malefoy ne l'avait pas lâché. S'il avait finit par accepter son défi, c'était pour que le blond cesse de l'embêter, rien de plus, car il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à relever des défis. Une fois qu'il lui aurait cloué le bec, il aurait enfin la paix.

Enfin bon, deux heures plus tard, il se tourmentait encore et toujours. Ses amis avaient abandonné l'idée de questionner Harry ; le regard qu'il leur avait lancé quand ils s'étaient approchés et son profond mutisme avaient étés assez pour les en dissuader. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que son aventure se sache.

Pourtant, la nouvelle atteignit les Griffondor avant onze heures ce matin-là.

Il entendit d'abord des filles murmurer et glousser. Puis, il entendit des garçons rire aux éclats. Il se retourna alors vivement, mais tout le monde était apparemment occupé par des devoirs. Harry comprit vite qu'il était donc le sujet des plaisanteries. Il ne s'en formalisa pas tant que ça ; après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'on commérait à son sujet.

Alors qu'il pensait, Harry sentit quelqu'un taper sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Seamus qui le regardait d'un air embarrassé.

-Dis, vieux… je peux te parler? demanda Seamus d'une voix hésitante.

Harry soupira, puis accepta. Il allait s'expliquer à Seamus, qui irait ensuite raconter l'histoire à tout le monde, et les gens oublieraient vite cette petite histoire. Il fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir près de lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Seamus?

-Euh, bien… Juste une question, comme ça… C'est-à-dire… Comment tu fais, Harry?

-Hein? fit Harry, déboussolé.

-Bien oui… Tu t'es fait embrasser par Léocadie! Léocadie, la septième la plus canon que la Terre aie jamais portée! Comment t'as fait pour la séduire? Allez, s'il-te-plait, Harry, je t'en supplie, aide-moi!

-Eh bien… C'est que… j'ai rien fait, moi! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, cette fille! se défendit le brun.

Seamus écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais remarquée? questionna son ami, l'air indigné.

-Jamais!

_-Jamais?_ Vraiment?

-Puisque je te le dis!

Seamus se tut de stupeur, puis glissa lentement de son siège avant de se lever pour se diriger vers les dortoirs d'un pas lourd. Harry l'entendit chuchoter à lui-même :

-Jamais remarquée… Léocadie… C'est impossible! Ce gars là est forcément gai…

À ces mots, Harry sentit la colère lui mordre le ventre. Il se leva d'un bond et frappa Seamus derrière la tête. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol en grognant.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça, Seamus! Je ne suis pas gai, tu entends! HARRY POTTER N'EST PAS UNE PÉDALE!

Sur ce il se retourna vivement et quitta la salle commune d'un pas enragé, sous les regards étonnés et outrés de ses camarades. Il courut au travers des corridors, monta des escaliers, en descendit d'autres, puis il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé et défoulé. Il s'affala sur le sol et accota son dos sur le mur. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

En reprenant son souffle, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte en pensant :

-Je veux une pièce pour me reposer, penser et avoir la paix! Je veux une pièce pour me reposer, penser et avoir la sainte paix!

Tout à coup, elle apparut. Cette fois-ci, la porte était recouverte de velours bleu marin. Harry l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une vaste pièce aux couleurs du ciel et des plantes. Le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis épais et moelleux bleu, les murs de velours étaient de la même couleur et se mélangeait avec le toit enchanté qui représentait un ciel bleu azur un peu camouflé par des feuilles de palmier géantes. Il y avait des fausses fenêtres à balconnière au travers desquelles on pouvait voir couler des cascades d'eau tumultueuse qui arrosaient gaiement au passage quelques plantes tropicales.

L'endroit était meublé pour le confort ; il y avait plusieurs fauteuils larges ensevelis de coussins, ainsi que des coussins géants de la grosseur de lits doubles posés au ras du sol. Sur les balconnières reposaient quelques boissons et des couvertures confortables. Finalement, dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un immense bain entouré de miroirs autour duquel étaient posés différents produits relaxants, moussants, nettoyants, exfoliants…

Tout à coup apaisé, Harry s'assit à la fenêtre en se versant un peu de bière au beurre et regarda la beauté du paysage. C'est alors que l'ampleur de sa gaffe le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait frappé son camarade de classe, son ami, pour une raison vraiment stupide et en plus de ça, il avait osé hurler « Harry Potter n'est pas une pédale! ». Cela faisait tellement… Fier. L'emploi de son nom complet sonnait comme s'il disait qu'il était impossible que le héros Harry Potter soit gai, comme s'il était trop important pour être autre chose qu'hétéro, comme s'il s'estimait beaucoup trop… Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas; Harry aurait tout donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre.

Et à cause de cela, tout le monde allait penser qu'il était vraiment gai. Ils allaient dire qu'il essayait de cacher la vérité et qu'il ne s'acceptait pas, que c'est pour cela qu'il avait si vivement réagi pour se défendre.

Mais Harry n'était pas homosexuel, n'est-ce pas? Voyons, c'était impossible! Pourquoi aurait-il été en amour avec Cho s'il avait été gai? C'était une preuve, ça! Il n'était tout simplement pas attiré par la vie de couple, voila tout. Sa mauvaise expérience avec Cho l'avait convaincu d'abandonner les relations amoureuses, mais en plus, avec Voldemort qui rôdait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à quelqu'un. C'était aussi simple que cela, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi les gens n'y pensaient pas. C'était pourtant évident!

Et s'il n'avait pas remarqué Léocadie, c'est qu'il était toujours trop occupé pour pouvoir prendre le temps de regarder les filles. Les gens faisaient toujours une montagne de rien!

Mais tout de même, il était en train de se faire une sacrée réputation… C'est vrai, on l'avait déjà pris pour un fou, pour un menteur, pour un délinquant… Mais pour un gai! ça, c'était insupportable.

Harry remplit son verre et se dirigea vers le bain. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude parfumée à la noix de coco (c'était ça ou des odeurs de toutes sortes de fleurs…) et mit une tonne de moussant, histoire de se détendre un peu… Et au cas-où Mimi Geignarde réapparaîtrait. Harry gardait vivement en mémoire la fois où, pendant sa 4e année, Mimi l'avait observé prendre son bain alors qu'il cherchait à découvrir le secret de l'œuf. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie que cela se reproduise. Pensant à cet événement, Harry rajouta encore du bain moussant.

Bientôt une montagne de petites bulles recouvrit l'eau du bain, et lorsque Harry se glissa dans l'eau, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait au moins deux fois plus de mousse que d'eau. Se dégageant un endroit pour accoter sa tête sur le rebord du bassin, Harry soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Il aimait cet endroit, il allait définitivement y revenir. Peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre, cette fois…

Harry laissa vagabonder son esprit pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que ce qu'il avait prit pour quelques minutes s'avérait en fait beaucoup plus que cela ; il n'y avait plus aucune bulle sur la surface de l'eau, et celle-ci était devenue tiède, voire froide. Se maudissant de s'être assoupi, il se tira hors de l'eau avant de s'entourer la taille d'eau serviette chaude et moelleuse. C'est alors qu'il se figea.

Par les fenêtres, on pouvait toujours voir le même décor merveilleux, mais maintenant, la scène n'était plus éclairée par un soleil ardent, mais bien par une grande lune brillante.

Combien de temps avait-il été dans le bain? À en croire ses doigts tous ratatinés, longtemps. Mais faisait-il vraiment nuit? Comment avait-il put perdre autant la notion du temps? Harry se rhabilla à la hâte lorsqu'il réalisa que s'il était vraiment si tard, il avait manqué son duel avec Malefoy. Jurant bruyamment et se dépêchant deux fois plus, Harry enfila sa cape et sortit de la salle sur demande en trombe. Il s'élança vers la salle commune, mais bien vite il rebroussa chemin. En passant près d'une fenêtre, Harry aperçu la vrai lune qui brillait de milles feux et qui semblait se réjouir de son malheur. Se maudissant, Harry descendit escaliers après escaliers à la volée, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se fracasser le menton sur le sol de pierre.

Il finit par déboucher à l'extérieur, où un grand vent froid et violent le gifla rageusement. Il courut comme un forcené vers le terrain de Quidditch, grelotant en partie à cause de ses vêtements mouillés (il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'essuyer convenablement), et en partie à cause du temps beaucoup trop froid pour cette époque de l'année.

Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur le terrain de Quidditch, puisque l'heure de la rencontre était passée depuis longtemps, mais son instinct l'y poussait. Il ne voyait aucune raison sensée d'y aller, pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il devait y aller, ne serait-ce que pour fuir sa réputation qui avait du s'empirer encore vu qu'il avait lâchement évité l'affrontement avec Malefoy.

Essoufflé, il finit par ralentir la cadence lorsque ses pieds touchèrent l'herbe soigneusement entretenue du terrain de Quidditch. Il se laissait tomber à genoux au milieu de l'étendue verte et colla ses paumes sur le sol froid et humide.

Lorsqu'il eut entièrement retrouvé son souffle, il releva la tête et soupira en passant sa main droite dans ses longs cheveux qui avaient malheureusement gelés en glaçons. Il regarda les étoiles, et les larmes lui virent aux yeux. Il avait tout gâché. Il s'était mis dans un tel pétrin… Pourquoi cella n'arrivait qu'à lui? Pourquoi les ennuis semblaient attirés par Harry comme des aimants? Honteux, il essuya furieusement ses yeux et rentra ses ongles dans ses cuisses pour qu'aucune autre larme ne lui vienne. Il se força à respirer profondément et lentement.

Un peu apaisé, Harry scruta les gradins devant lui. Comme prévu, personne n'était resté pour s'avoir s'il allait finir par se pointer. Il resta là quelques minutes encore, préférant de loin le vent glacial au regard des autres, mais il finit par se relever lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts ni ses orteils. Il fit quelques pas vers le château lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

Dans les gradins qui étaient de dos à Harry lorsqu'il avait cherché une présence humaine, deux grands yeux argentés et perçants le regardaient d'un air supérieur. Ils étaient surmontés de cheveux presque blancs qui reflétaient la lune, parfaitement peignés malgré le vent violent.

Malefoy.

Lorsque ses yeux de rapace croisèrent ceux d'Harry, il se leva sans mot dire et sauta des estrades, se dirigeant vers Harry. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Malefoy l'avait-il vraiment attendu tout ce temps? Finalement, le blond se planta à environ un mètre de lui.

-Alors, Potter, encore en retard? dit-il juste assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse entendre. Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, pleine de défis mais un brin sensuelle, ce qui le désarçonna un peu. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Malefoy continua :

-Tout le monde croit que leur petit héros s'est dégonflé… Pauvre petit Potter…

En disant cela, Malefoy fit semblant d'essuyer une larme.

-Mais moi, je le savais, Potter, que ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis le temps, je sais que tu n'as plus peur de moi. Potter est devenu un grand garçon, il n'a plus peur du grand méchant Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? C'est normal, monsieur se croit tellement important depuis qu'il a survécu à plusieurs reprises au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Malefoy fit une pause et détailla Harry de la tête aux pieds.

-Mais il y a une raison à ton retard, j'ai raison? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant, doucement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait vraiment bête. C'est alors que Malefoy fit une chose totalement inattendue. Il leva la main vint toucher aux cheveux gelés d'Harry.

-Pauvre petit Potter, ses cheveux ressemblent à des glaçons… Ne me dis pas que tu as enfin réussi à convaincre une demoiselle à prendre une douche avec toi, et que c'est pour cela que tu es en retard!

Harry sentit ses joues virer au rouge et il souhaita vivement que l'obscurité empêche Malefoy de s'en apercevoir.

-Mêla-toi de ce qui te regarde, Malefoy! fit-il en repoussant vivement sa main qui était encore dans ses cheveux. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi m'as-tu attendu tout ce temps?

-Mais pour régler un compte, voyons… dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui fit frissonner Harry.

Attendez… Frissonner? Non… Enfin si, mais de dégoût, il ne fallait pas se méprendre…

-Vois-tu, continua Malefoy sur le même ton en se rapprochant d'avantage d'Harry, ce qui l'alarma vraiment cette fois-ci, Potter, si je cherche tant à te voir aujourd'hui, c'est que…

Malefoy s'approcha encore et Harry sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, qui sentait la menthe soit dit en passant, ce qui le fit paniquer. Il commença à suer malgré le froid intense, ses paumes devinrent moites, la salive lui manqua… Allait-il oser… l'embrasser? La pensé était répugnante, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

C'est alors qu'il reçu un coup puissant sur la mâchoire et tomba sur le sol. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait décroché la mâchoire et d'ailleurs, il sentit bientôt un liquide chaud couler sur ses lèvres. Malefoy n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était sacrément fort!

-Tu as osé faire de la peine à mon amie, espèce d'enfoiré!

Confus, Harry lui demanda :

-Mais quelle amie?

Et depuis quand Malefoy s'intéressait aux sentiments des autres?

-Léocadie, innocent!

Léocadie, Léocadie, Léocadie! Pourquoi était-il toujours question d'elle ces temps-ci? Et puis, de ce qu'il se souvenait, il était loin d'avoir blessé cette fille-là. C'est elle qui s'était jeté sur lui, et c'est elle qui était partie en riant avec ses amies! Il l'avait peut-être repoussée, mais à la tête qu'elle avait fait par la suite, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Harry se foutait bien de ce qu'elle avait pu raconter à Malefoy par la suite, mais là la situation devenait ridicule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, Malefoy, dit Harry en se relevant, mais…

Harry fut coupé par le pied de son ennemi qui repoussa son torse vers le sol et qui l'y maintînt.

-À terre, Potter, espèce de sans-cœur! Cette fille-là décide enfin de t'avouer son amour pour toi, et toi, tu la repousses et lui brises le cœur! C'est moi qui l'a consolée, c'est moi qui a dût essuyer ses larmes, et crois-moi Potter, cela m'a mis dans une colère noire! Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux sur les Serpantards, tu n'es pas mieux!

Et il donna un coup de talon dans les côtes d'Harry, ce qui lui fit perdre son souffle quelques instants. Malefoy en profita pour venir s'asseoir sur lui, un pied de chaque côté de son torse, et il empoigna son collet en lui relevant la tête. Son visage était à à peine 5 cm du sien.

-Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, exécrable petit Potter?

Harry resta de marbre et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, qui était d'ailleurs trop douloureuse pour penser à réessayer de parler. De toute façon, Malefoy ne voudrait jamais entendre raison.

-Je t'écoute, Potter! Hein, je t'écoute! cria le blond en secouant vivement Harry.

Celui-ci voulu se défendre, mes ses bras étaient retenus par les jambes de son ennemi. Il gigota pour essayer de se défaire de l'emprise du blond, mais finit par laisser tomber.

-J'ai rien à dire, Malefoy, finit-il par dire calmement malgré sa douleur lancinante. Vas-y, frappe-moi.

Le blond, qui avait levé le bras pour frapper Harry, s'adoucit tout à coup. Il soupira et se leva.

-C'est pas du jeu, t'es qu'un lâche. Je m'attendais à mieux de toi, Potter… Tu ne vaux même plus la peine que je me dérange pour te donner des leçons.

Sur ce il se retourna et commença à marcher vers le château, mais Harry, animé d'une énergie nouvelle, se releva et fonça sur Malefoy. Ils roulèrent par terre et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui se retrouva sur le blond. Il allait le frapper mais Malefoy réussit à attraper son bras avant qu'Harry ne puisse le toucher.

-Ah non, Potter, tu ne commenceras pas ça!

Et sur ce, Malefoy donna une poussée avec son bassin et Harry se retrouva encore une fois au sol, seulement cette fois-ci son ennemi n'était pas assis sur lui, mais couché.

-Tu vois, Potter, je suis plus fort que toi… dit le blond du même ton mielleux que tout à l'heure, mais avec un peu plus de sensualité.

Malefoy approcha son visage et essuya la bouche d'Harry avec son doigt avant d'aspirer le sang qu'il y avait recueilli.

-Le goût de la victoire…

Harry, pétrifié, le vit alors s'approcher encore plus et il sentit ses douces lèvres contres les siennes. Il resta figé de stupeur, et de douleur.

Sentant probablement qu'il avait toute l'emprise qu'il voulait sur son adversaire, Malefoy se releva et partit. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne le poursuivit pas.

Si pour Malefoy le goût de la victoire était celui du sang d'Harry, le goût de la défaite pour Harry était désormais celui de la menthe que Malefoy avait laissé sur ses lèvres.

oOo

_Et voila!_

_Pas trop barbant?_

_Que va-t-il se passer? Harry va-t-il découvrir ce que complote le beau blond? Ou, au contraire, va-t-il finir par croire (ou découvrir...) qu'il est gai? La réponse dans..._

_Euh...hum hum Disons deux semaines? Vous n'aurez qu'à me taper sur les doigts si je dépasse ce délai!_

_Alors, des comments, des suggestions, des insultes, des menaces? Ça se passe en bas de la page, sur le bouton "Go"!_

_Bisous!_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Éh oui, je poste encore! Avec une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre.. Je suis fière! Quoi que ce chapitre-ci est un peu (même beaucoup) plus petit que le dernier..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4**

-Voilà. Comme ça, ça devrait aller. Dans une heure, tu pourras partir.

-Merci Mrs. Pomfresh…

Harry se recoucha sur son lit de l'infirmerie. Sa mâchoire ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais il n'avait nullement envie de sortir de là. Il était venu ici hier soir au milieu de la nuit, et à 3 heures de l'après-midi, il était déjà guérit… La médecine magique était décidément trop rapide à son goût. Quoi qu'il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir manqué ses cours aujourd'hui ; il avait vraiment honte d'avoir manqué son duel sur balai avec Malefoy.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de trouver un peu de repos avant d'affronter le regard des autres étudiants, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et des pas avancer rapidement vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses deux meilleurs amis arriver. Hermione était rouge de colère et Ron blanc comme un drap. Oh oh. Il allait y passer.

-Harry! cria Hermione, furieuse. T'as vraiment un petit pois à la place du cerveau! Mais à quoi tu pensais? Nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude quand nous avons vu que tu ne revenais pas pour la nuit! Veux-tu bien me dire où tu étais passé? On a même regardé sur la carte des Maraudeurs, et tu étais introuvable! Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre, nous! Non mais, Harry! Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable, et en plus tu t'es _encore_ arrangé pour te retrouver à l'infirmerie! Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez toi, hein? Et puis c'est quoi ces manière de frapper Seamus? Par Merlin, QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE DANS TON CRÂNE ÉCERVELLÉ HARRY?

Hermione reprit son souffle et Ron posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour qu'elle se calme et regarda Harry d'un air grave.

-Vieux… T'as frappé Seamus…murmura-t-il.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il.

-T'es vraiment dans un sale pétrin, je dois avouer. Toute l'école te traite de lâche parce que t'es pas venu hier au terrain de quidditch pour affronter Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, bon sang?

-Bah… Je… Dormais.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, confus.

-T'es vraiment étrange Harry, j'espère que tu le sais, soupira Hermione.

Elle s'assit au pied du lit d'Harry et lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

-Le devoir de potions et les pages à réviser pour la métamorphose, lui expliqua-t-elle. À remettre la semaine prochaine…

Harry la remercia et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Hermione regardait nerveusement ses mains qui se tortillaient, Ron gardait les mains dans les poches en regardant le sol et Harry observait bêtement le plafond.

-Bon bien… fit Hermione en se relevant d'un bond. C'est pas tout, mais nous on doit aller en botanique! À plus tard Harry!

oOo

« Allez. Ce n'est que deux portes. C'est pas la mer à boire. Ah et puis merde, j'y vais pas. »

Harry se retourna et commença son chemin vers la Salle sur Demande, où il pourrait se terrer et se cacher du reste du monde jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, bon sang! Je dois assumer mes actes… Et puis c'est ce foutu Malefoy qui serait trop content que je ne vienne pas. »

Le brun redescendit les escaliers et fit un geste vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Putain de porte. »

Harry respira un grand coup, mis ses mains sur les poignées, tira et… se retrouva sur les fesses. Quelqu'un avait ouvert les portes en même temps que lui et il avait perdu l'équilibre. Humilié, il se releva et s'aperçu que la personne en question était Léocadie. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et continua son chemin, l'air de rien. Il soupira et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Dès que les gens s'aperçurent de sa présence, la Salle s'emplit d'un silence lourd. Il fit deux pas et une voix masculine cria :

-Hé, Potter! Embrasse-moi!

Cette remarque fut suivie d'une imitation sonore de deux personnes s'embrassant. Les élèves rirent et Harry accéléra le pas.

-Alors, c'est quoi? T'as peur du grand méchant Serpantard? Ou bien c'est que tu ne veux pas le blesser pour conserver son beau corps d'Apollon?

Encore d'autres rires.

-Hé, pas capable d'assumer son orientation? C'est bien plus facile de frapper son ami, hein!

Alors que Harry prenait place près d'Hermione et de Ginny, Dumbledore se leva.

-Silence! Ça suffit! Un peu plus de respect, je vous prie. Ce ne sont pas des remarques à faire, et le prochain que j'entends tenir ce genre de propos, que se soit contre n'importe quel étudiant, je lui colle des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est clair?

Pendant quelques minutes, les élèves se turent de stupeur. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, étonnés. Ce n'était pas le genre de Dumbledore ne perdre patience, et encore moins d'en venir si rapidement aux punitions, mais Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Bien sûr, ça n'empêcherait pas les gens de faire de mauvaises plaisanteries, mais au moins, il les entendrait moins.

Après le repas, il monta à la salle commune avec ses amis et s'effondra sur un fauteuil près du feu. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui et hier, il se sentait sans force. Harry entendait les autres chuchoter derrière son dos, mais il s'en moquait. Il était trop occupé à chercher un moyen de rétablir la situation… Pas évident.

Il aurait pu s'afficher au bras d'une fille, mais qui voudrait sortir avec lui, maintenant que tout le monde croyait qu'il n'était qu'un gai lâche?

Peut-être que le temps allait effacer tout ça…

Ou peut-être qu'il devrait se donner un coup de pouce et mettre Malefoy hors-jeu une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait le défier, se venger, lui faire mordre la poussière, pour prouver qu'il n'était ni couard, ni faible, et qu'il était digne de sa réputation d'antan!

…Mais comment?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage, car il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par Ron.

-Harry, dis, je pourrais te parler? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr…

Harry suivit Ron jusqu'au dortoir où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face, chacun assis sur son lit respectif.

-Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit?

-…De quoi parles-tu?

-Du fait que tu sois… Tu sais… Aux hommes.

-Mais je ne suis pas aux hommes, Ron, et soit-dit en passant, je trouve l'idée de deux hommes en train de baiser ensemble totalement répugnante!

-Harry…Tu sais que c'est pas mon domaine, c'est Hermione qui pourrait le plus t'aider, mais tu ne devrais pas nier comme ça ton… problème. Non, attends, c'est pas un problème, je sais, je voulais juste dire que…

-RON, JE SUIS HÉTÉRO, TU COMPRENDS? HÉ-TÉ-RO-SEXUEL!

-Oui, bien sûr Harry, bien sûr…

Ron soupira et sortit de la pièce. Bientôt Hermione vint prendre la relève.

-Harry…Écoutes, tu ne devrais pas te faire tout ce mal. On est avec toi, tu sais. Nous voulons seulement t'aider à accepter le fait que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde et que…

-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde! Je le sais depuis toujours! Mais _ça,_ ce n'est pas une de mes différences, tu comprends?

Le brun sortit du dortoir en trombe, passa le tableau de la grosse dame et se retrouva encore une fois à errer dans les couloirs, ce qui lui laissa une impression de déjà vu pas très agréable.

Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les étoiles briller et la lune lui jeter le même regard moqueur que la veille. À croire que c'était elle qui complotait contre lui.

Il tourna dans un couloir sans fenêtres, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château. Bientôt, il fut dans l'obscurité totale. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas à une distance indéterminée. Il figea et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, vas savoir pourquoi, l'empêchant de ce fait d'entendre si les pas se rapprochaient ou s'éloignaient.

Il fut bien vite fixé lorsqu'il sentit un corps entrer en contact avec le sien et jurer.

-_Lumos!_ fit une voix qu'Harry aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître.

À la lumière de la baguette, Harry pouvait distinctement détailler la personne se tenant devant lui. Son cher ennemi, encore une fois… Deux fois en deux soirs, seuls dans le noir… _Génial._

-Potter, même pas capable de t'enlever du chemin quand tu entends quelqu'un venir? Ou est-ce que tu fais exprès pour qu'on se retrouve ensemble le soir?

-Je pourrais te retourner la dernière question, Malefoy.

Le blond eut un rictus.

-Bien sûr que je le fais exprès, tu n'aimes pas ça, toi, nos petits moments d'intimité?

-D'abord, la Fouine, il n'y a pas de petits moments au pluriel, et ensuite, nous n'avons jamais été et ne serons jamais intimes!

-Ne m'appelle pas la Fouine! siffla Malefoy en empoignant le collet d'Harry.

-Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de reculer et de te tenir loin de moi si tu tiens à avoir des enfants plus tard!

-Oulala, les menaces! Ne te rappelles-tu pas que c'est moi qui a eu le dessus, hier soir?

Harry resta silencieux. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait, mais il ne savait pas comment répondre à cela.

-Ça te laisse sans voix, hein? Je sais, j'embrasse comme un dieu, pas la peine de me le dire…Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux qu'on recommence…

Sur ce, il fit perdre pied à Harry, qui se retrouva encore une fois sur couché sur un sol froid. Celui-ci gigota et finit par pousser sur Malefoy de tout son poids. La Fouine roula sur la pierre grise, puis se releva d'un bond. Pendant un instant, alors qu'ils se regardaient, Harry aurait pu jurer voir briller une étincelle de désir dans les yeux de son ennemi. Quoi, du _désir_? Dégoûtant!

-Alors Potter, faudrait te brancher! T'es une pédale ou pas? Tu rejettes Léocadie, ensuite tu rejettes mes avances…

Quoi? Ses avances?

-Quoi? Tes avances! T'es malade, Malefoy! Même si j'étais gai – ce qui n'est pas le cas! – jamais je ne serais intéressé par toi. T'es tellement méprisable, auto-suffisant, égoïste, lâche, indifférent, froid, et en plus t'es bien trop grand, regardes-toi, t'es grand comme une échalote, et pas bien plus épais! T'as beau avoir quand même quelques beaux muscles grâce au Quidditch et être assez viril, jamais personne ne…

Pause! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là? Malefoy, _viril_? Non mais ça va pas la tête! S'il existait quelqu'un de pas viril pour une miette, c'était bien lui, avec ses cheveux blonds comme ceux d'un jeune enfant, ramenés en arrière avec du gel, ses grands yeux gris beaux comme ceux d'une petite fille et …. Merde il avait encore dérapé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il cherchait une bête noire à Malefoy, il finissait toujours par trouver quelque chose d'agréable chez lui?

Pas que être viril soit une qualité agréable pour lui, mais…

-Je…Merde oublie tout ce que j'ai dit, tu veux?

Sur ce, Harry se releva et partit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Malefoy bien content de lui-même.

oOo

De retour dans son antre de paix qu'était devenue la Salle Sur Demande, Harry se félicita. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois! Il était dans la… Hum… Enfin bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que toute l'école lui pourrisse ainsi la vie?

Bon sang, il n'était pas gai, jamais il n'avait témoigné un quelconque signe de cette 'maladie'! Pourquoi tout le monde s'entêtait à le voir en tant qu'homosexuel refoulé? Jamais il n'avait roulé une pelle à un mec, jamais il n'avait essayé de flirter avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui…

Quelqu'un complotait dans son dos, c'était impossible que les gens aient pensé ça tous seuls…

Il aurait accusé Malefoy, mais plusieurs preuves étaient contre lui.

Tout d'abord, même les Griffondor croyaient qu'il était gai, et si c'était Malefoy qui avait parti la rumeur, ils l'auraient tous démenti, juste parce que c'était lui.

Et si Malefoy croyait qu'Harry était gai, jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé. Comment en arrivait-il à cette réflexion? C'est bien simple. Si la Fouine avait cru qu'Harry aurait eu des chances de s'attacher à lui après la nuit au stade, il ne l'aurait pas approché. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'avoir un Griffondor collé aux baskets. Il devait sûrement en avoir déjà assez de cette foutue Pansy Parkinson!

Cette Parkinson, elle ne pourrait pas le laisser un peu tranquille, à la fin? C'était un être libre comme tout le monde, et il l'avait envoyé baladé, par Merlin, pourquoi se collait-elle toujours comme une sangsue à lui?

Pas qu'il était jaloux…

Sûrement juste son instinct de justice qui n'aimait pas que Pansy harcèle un innocent petit Serpentard.

_Innocent petit Serpentard?_

oOo

_Alors voila pour cesoir!_

_Ce chapitre-ci était surtout pour montrer la confusion qui règne dans l'esprit du brun, j'espère que ça rend bien..._

_Le prochain chapitre sera pour le début juin, pas avant, car je pars pour Boston (aux USA) pour quelques jours._

_À bientôt!_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Depuis deux semaines, Harry n'avait pas eu d'altercation avec Malefoy. Eux qui se tombaient dessus pour se battre chaque jour, voilà qu'ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole pour s'insulter. Même dans leurs cours communs, Malefoy ne daignait poser le regard sur le brun. Aucun regard suffisant, aucune insulte, rien, même pas une remarque déplacée sur le sang d'Hermione ou sur la famille de Ron.

Et ça le démangeait atrocement. Il devait se tramer quelque chose de gros pour que Malefoy reste ainsi silencieux. Auparavant, le blond ne manquait aucune occasion pour descendre Harry, mais maintenant, c'est comme s'il n'existait plus. S'il avait été content que les Dursley l'ignorent au lieu de le maltraiter lorsqu'il était jeune, s'en était tout autrement pour son ennemi juré aujourd'hui.

Le calme avant la tempête, il en était certain.

Mais Harry en profita pour vraiment travailler sur ces cours – pour une fois –, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui prenait un immense plaisir à lui expliquer certains détails et à comparer ses notes. Pour une fois que son ami témoignait d'un peu d'enthousiasme face à l'étude! La difficulté restait toujours les cours de potions. Il avait beau suivre à la lettre les instructions dans son manuel ou sur le tableau, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Et Rogue lui faisait toujours remarquer avec sa gentillesse et sa politesse habituelles.

Ce cours-ci, ils devaient concocter une potion assez simple comparé à celles qu'ils avaient faites ces derniers temps, et Harry se concentra vraiment sur son chaudron, espérant réussir sa potion, pour une fois. Il ne lui manquait qu'un seul ingrédient, et il alla le chercher dans la réserve de Rogue lorsqu'il était indiqué de laisser la potion reposer pendant 4 minutes exactement. Il entra dans la pièce sombre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son gentil blond.

Ils étaient à un peu moins d'un pied de distance, Harry bloquant la porte de son corps, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à leur dernière rencontre dans les couloirs, où il avait avoué trouver Malefoy viril.

-Pourquoi tu rougis, Potter? Me cacherais-tu quelque chose?

-Euh… non… C'est juste Hermione m'a bien fait rire et je deviens toujours un peu rouge que je ris, tu vois…

-Alors bouge-toi, j'ai une potion à préparer, moi, dit le blond en poussant Harry dans les étagères pour pouvoir passer.

Évidemment, Harry ne manqua pas de faire tomber la moitié du contenu des tablettes sur le sol, ce qui ne manqua pas d'avertir son cher professeur. Celui-ci entra en trombe dans la pièce et vira rouge de colère lorsqu'il vit ses précieux ingrédients échoués sur la pierre.

-Potter! Vous et votre manie de faire des gaffes encore plus grosses que votre tête! Regardez un peu ce que vous avec fait, innocent! Il y en a pour des centaines de gallions là-dedans!

Harry déglutit.

-Mais comme j'ai un cœur grand comme la Terre, je ne vais pas vous les faire payer… Après tout, il ne faudrait pas vider votre compte en banque, surtout qu'il n'y a personne pour le remplir! 50 points en moins pour Griffondor et retenue ce soir, 20 heures, dans mon bureau. Et il en sera ainsi pour les 6 prochaines semaines au moins, cela dépendra de votre attitude et de votre travail. En attendant, nettoyez-moi ça!

Il ressortit en claquant sèchement la porte, laissant Harry à ses petits pots.

Lorsqu'il retourna enfin à son chaudron, celui-ci était noir et bouillonnait en crachant de longues plaintes aigües. Inutile de préciser qu'il était resté dans la réserve plus de 4 minutes et que sa potion avait dépérit.

-Bien. Je vois qu'en plus d'être maladroit, vous êtes drôlement incompétent. 20 autres points en moins pour votre maison, ainsi que des cours privés obligatoires. Je ne tolère pas l'échec. Votre tuteur sera Draco, le meilleur de la classe, j'espère que vous réalisez votre chance de travailler avec la crème des étudiants.

À ces mots, Hermione se renfrogna ; c'était aussi elle la meilleure en potion, elle était au même niveau que le blond, et ça la choquait qu'on ignore ses compétences. Harry resta surpris, mais se ressaisit rapidement et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Malefoy le coupa.

-Mais, professeur! Je ne veux pas donner de cours à Potter, sans vouloir être impoli, monsieur, mais j'ai des pratiques de Quidditch et beaucoup de devoirs sans compter que...

-Je me fiche de savoir que vous n'avez pas le temps, cher Draco. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper personnellement se son cas, et si je veux qu'il aboutisse à quelque part, il n'y a qu'à vous que je puisse confier son éducation!

Il se retourna pour parler à la classe.

-Je veux des échantillons de vos potions, bien identifiés, sur mon bureau. Nettoyez votre place et vous pourrez partir.

Malefoy sortit de la classe en jurant et Harry en fit de même. Ce n'était pas parce que Draco était le meilleur que Rogue l'avait obligé à lui donner des cours, mais bien parce qu'ils se détestaient et que c'était un autre moyen de lui rendre la vie impossible. Et il en avait pour 6 semaines de retenues… L'année allait être très longue, il le sentait.

oOo

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla d'humeur massacrante. Non seulement sa retenue avec Rogue de la veille avait été d'un ennui mortel – il avait fait l'inventaire des armoires et avait tout noté sur un parchemin, jusqu'à ce que Rogue efface 'accidentellement' son travail et qu'il doive tout recommencer – mais en plus, ce soir il avait des cours particulier avec son cher Malefoy, annulant de ce fait une pratique de Quidditch.

Cela le frustrait d'autant plus que le premier match contre Serdaigle approchait à grands pas et qu'il voulait que son équipe soit au plus fort de sa forme. Il voulait gagner le match et remonter dans l'estime générale des étudiants. Prouver qu'il n'était pas un petit efféminé bon à rien.

Il s'habilla avec se qui lui tomba sous la main et partit prendre son petit déjeuner sans même prendre la peine d'attendre Ron ou Hermione. De toute façon, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de voir Harry les quitter pour rechercher un peu de solitude, alors eux-mêmes ne l'attendaient plus.

Sa journée se passa sans incident majeur, excepté que pendant l'heure du déjeuner, son Gardien vint se plaindre à Harry ; ils ne pouvaient pas pratiquer sans leur Capitaine, qui était le seul à savoir contrôler les deux Batteurs. Harry leur répondit simplement que Bibine n'aurait qu'à surveiller l'entraînement.

Inévitablement, l'Heure Fatidique arriva et Harry se rendit dans les cachots – Rogue leur avait ouvert un petit local – où Malefoy l'attendait déjà. Le blond allumait le feu sous un chaudron en étain lorsqu'Harry arriva, et grogna lorsqu'Harry lui dit poliment bonsoir. Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas très heureux de ces leçons du soir.

Harry vint s'asseoir près de son 'professeur'.

-Bon, alors, Potter, que cela soit clair. Si on veut que ces cours durent le moins de temps possible, il va falloir que tu travailles pour vrai au lieu de rêvasser tout le temps. Mais puisqu'ici tu ne te feras pas distraire par tes idiots d'amis, peut-être que tu vas enfin pouvoir arriver à quelque chose... Car entre toi et moi, t'es vraiment pas un génie de la potion.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué.

Si Harry ne fit pas de commentaires à propos de 'ses idiots d'amis', c'est parce que, comme Malefoy, il voulait en finir au plus vite.

Le blond lui fit reprendre une potion qu'ils avaient faite en classe il y avait de cela 3 semaines, et qu'Harry avait trouvé particulièrement difficile. Heureusement, cette fois-là, son échec avait presque passé inaperçu grâce à Neville qui avait littéralement fait exploser sa marmite.

Plus le temps passait, moins Harry comprenait. Comment était-il sensé savoir que les écailles de strangulots se mélangeaient très bien avec l'extrait de mandragore – mélange qui avait des effets euphoriques – alors qu'il était impossibles de les mélanger avec des pétales de roses sous peine de créer une concoction qui rendait hyperactif toute personne en reniflant l'odeur? Comment était-il sensé retenir les effets de tout sur tout?

Harry pesait maintenant des graines dans sa balance en cuivre et s'apprêta ensuite à les jeter dans la potion lorsque la Fouine lui retint le bras en lui hurlant :

-Non mais t'es malade! Il faut les écraser avant de les ajouter à la potion! Et grouille-toi de le faire, sinon ta potion va virer au rouge, car le jus de…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait même pas. Il écrasa les graines en s'imaginant des dizaines de petites têtes blondes qui lui disaient sans cesse quoi faire. Parce que depuis que leur petit cours avait commencé, Malefoy n'avait pas cessé de parler 10 secondes. Une vraie pie, presque pire qu'une fille de première.

-Potter, regarde donc ce que tu fais! Tu viens de verser deux goutes de trop! Encore heureux que ça n'aille que l'effet de faire régner une odeur pestilentielle… Ta potion sera quand même passablement réussie, enfin, si tu réussi à ne pas commettre d'autre maladresses du genre.

Harry soupira de frustration. Dire qu'il allait devoir endurer ça deux fois par semaine!

Puis vint la dernière partie de la potion et Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne restait qu'un seul ingrédient à ajouter. Mais il devait faire vite, sinon la potion allait être gâchée – en fait, s'il la laissait mijoter trop longtemps, elle allait fumer, et la fumée en résultant allait soit leur faire pousser d'énormes boutons, soit les asphyxier. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver l'herbe dont il avait besoin, mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.

-Mais dépêche-toi, idiot! Tu sais ce qui arrive si tu ne te dépêche pas!

-Je n'en ai plus!

Malefoy donna une claque derrière la tête du brun.

-T'aurais pu y penser avant, imbécile! Vite, va en chercher dans les réserves de Rogue!

Harry fit deux pas vers la porte puis se figea.

-Euh…J'ai fait l'inventaire des réserves de Rogue hier soir et c'est-à-dire que…Hum hum… Il n'y en a plus.

-QUOI!

C'est ce moment précis que le chaudron choisit pour faire un son qu'on aurait pu confondre avec une flatulence vraiment dégoutante et pour cracher une fumée verte et épaisse qui les enveloppa avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir.

-Bordel!

-Par Salazar, Potter! Je vais te tuer! Regardes ce que t'as fait à mon visage!

Lorsque le blond s'avança, Harry put en effet voir la peau de bébé de Malefoy entièrement recouverte de boutons purulents d'une couleur peu appétissante. Il porta la main à son visage et sentit qu'il avait subi le même sort.

C'est alors que Malefoy se mit à courir après Harry, qui prit ses jambes à son cou dans le couloir.

-Attends que je t'attrape, vermine! Je vais t'apprendre à me jouer ce genre de tour! Je vais te faire manger ton chaudron, Potter!

Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la potion, mais il trouvait la situation vraiment comique. Et alors que Malefoy le poursuivait en l'injuriant, Harry pouffa de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il voyait maintenant cette poursuite comme un petit jeu d'enfant, et le blond commençait aussi à en penser de même, à en voir le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres entre deux insultes.

Ils coururent ainsi dans les cachots pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se fatigue et s'arrête d'un coup sec. Malefoy, qui était tout juste derrière lui, lui rentra dedans et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol glacé, morts de rire. Ils se donnèrent quelques coups faibles, mais bien vite ils durent arrêter car ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer tellement ils riaient.

Ce fut drôle jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit littéralement incapable de respirer et qu'il commence à chercher bruyamment de l'air, mais sa gorge était comme bloquée, l'air n'arrivait plus à passer. Il paniqua et cela sortit Malefoy de sa crise d'hystérie. La panique envahit le blond à son tour et il plaqua Harry sur le sol pour pratiquer une pression sur son torse pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Voyant que les yeux d'Harry commençaient à tourner, il fit un geste instinctif et totalement involontaire : il le gifla.

-Respire, bon sang! Faudrait pas qu'on m'accuse de t'avoir étranglé, j'aurais l'air de quoi moi, hein! Allez mon beau!

À sa plus grande surprise, et à son soulagement le plus total aussi, Harry recommença à respirer presque normalement suite à sa gifle. Malefoy soupira et enlaça tendrement son ennemi.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte de se qu'ils faisaient, ils se repoussèrent violement, dégoutés. Harry vira au rouge et Malefoy prit un air hautain.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec nous, Malefoy? demanda Harry, embarrassé.

-Un effet secondaire de la potion, sans aucun doute. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?

oOo

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry arriva à la Grande Salle, le degré de décibels était plus élevé qu'à l'ordinaire. Les élèves discutaient bruyamment, avec l'air de gens qui se partageaient un bon potin.

« Pitié, faites qu'il ne parlent pas de moi! » pensa Harry.

Dès qu'ils le virent, les deux Batteurs de son équipe vinrent le voir d'un air paniqué.

-Harry, je te jure que c'est pas moi! commença le premier jumeau, Jules.

-Non, c'est lui Harry! répliqua le deuxième jumeau, Julien.

-Pas du tout, c'est toi triple endouille!

-Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, il raconte n'importe quoi!

-Même pas vrai!

-Si, tout le monde t'as vu!

-Non, c'est toi qu'ils ont vu!

-Arrête, on était même pas habillés pareil! Comment veux-tu qu'ils nous aient confondus?

-Bon, d'accord, c'est moi, avoua Jules. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès! Je le jure! Je pensais pas qu'elle était là, elle s'est mise dans mon chemin, c'est tout! Tu m'en veux pas, hein? Tu vas pas me renvoyer de l'équipe, dis?

Voyant l'air ahurit de leur Capitaine, les jumeaux se turent et se regardèrent, embarrassés.

-Tu…T'étais pas au courant, hein?

-Euh… Non. De quoi parliez-vous? demanda Harry.

-Merde Julien, je crois qu'on a manqué une belle occasion de se taire, chuchota Jules à son jumeau.

-Bien, c'est que la pauvre Bibine a reçu un cognard en plein sur la tête hier soir à l'entraînement! Et c'est Jules le coupable! Et la Bibine, elle est dans un piteux état, c'est moi qui te le dis. Pomfresh l'a envoyée à Ste-Mangouste…Je crois qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

-QUOI! hurla Harry. MAIS QUI EST-CE QUI VA ARBITRER NOS MATCH? Si à cause de vous le match est annulé, je…

-Calme-toi, vieux! le coupa Julien. C'était un accident…

Harry respira un grand coup pour se calmer.

-Bon, d'accord… Mais, Jules, tu t'es pas fait renvoyer pour ça? demanda Harry. Même pas une retenue ou des points en moins?

-Si, 75 points en moins, mais ils savent pas que c'est moi, l'équipe à été assez intelligente pour ne pas me dénoncer. Du coup, puisque personne ne me dénonçait, ils ont enlevé 20 points de plus pour manque de franchise. Mais on s'en est quand même bien tiré… C'est juste que maintenant, les Griffondor sont les derniers dans la course pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Parce qu'en plus, avant-hier, il y a un idiot qui nous a fait perdre 70 points!

-…Et l'équipe de Griffondor est interdite d'entraînement jusqu'au prochain match…ajouta nerveusement Julien.

-QUOI! JE VAIS TE TUER JULES!

Harry avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur Jules mais il aperçu Dumbledore – et Hermione, évidemment – qui le regardait d'un œil réprobateur. Il rangea sa baguette en bougonnant et alla s'asseoir sans un mot pour les jumeaux.

Harry fulminait. Tout juste comme il pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire – après tout, quand toute l'école pense que tu es gay, que tu es coincé avec ton pire ennemi pour des cours privés, que t'es en retenue pour au moins 6 semaines et que t'as frappé ton ami, tu penses avoir déjà touché le fond – voilà que Bibine était à Ste-Mangouste et que son équipe n'avait plus accès au terrain de Quidditch! Comment allait-il se sortir de là?

Et puis, les premières, ils avaient besoin d'un professeur de Vol, non? Et si son match était annulé? Si l'année entière de Quidditch était annulée!

Perdu dans ses pensés, Harry ne remarqua pas Dumbledore qui se levait pour parler. Lorsque tout le monde se tut, Harry revint à lui et aperçu son directeur qui levait les mains pour avoir l'attention.

-Chers étudiants, vous êtes bien sûr déjà tous au courant de ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Mrs. Bibine, je présume, car entre nous, dans cette école, rien ne reste jamais secret bien longtemps… Sachez qu'à l'heure qu'il est, votre enseignante de Vol va très bien. Elle a été très bien soignée à Ste-Mangouste, seulement, elle n'est plus très jeune et elle souhaite prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. J'ai donc la tristesse de vous annoncer que vous ne la reverrez plus de l'année.

Il posa un regard circulaire sur la foule.

-Mais, j'ai aussi le bonheur et l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons déjà trouvé un remplaçant pour l'année.

Un murmure remplit la Grande Salle.

-Vous le connaissez tous, certains plus personnellement que d'autres, et c'est le meilleur d'entres tous!

L'excitation était maintenant palpable dans la Salle ; qui était donc ce fameux professeur?

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, veuillez accueillir…Victor Krum!

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et l'homme en question entra. Aussitôt les filles se mirent à crier et à glousser, tandis que les garçons hurlaient 'Krum! Krum! Krum!'

Harry sentit la joie l'envahir ; Krum l'avait vraiment impressionné lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et il avait vraiment hâte d'apprendre de lui. À ses côtés, il entendit Hermione pousser une exclamation de joie. Elle lui fit un geste de la main auquel Krum répondit, ce qui rendit Ron furieux.

Hermione était-elle toujours en contact avec l'Attrapeur vedette? Est-ce qu'il y avait toujours une histoire d'amour entre eux qu'elle leur aurait cachée?

Krum fit des saluts modestes à la foule et vint s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Lorsque Dumbledore eut obtenu le silence, Krum parla aux étudiants assoiffés de ses paroles.

-C'est un honneur d'enseigner ici, annonça-t-il avec son accent. J'ai trouvé cette école vraiment fantastique lorsque je suis venu pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et lorsque Hermione Granger me fit part du tragique accident de Mrs. Bibine par le biais d'un hibou, je me suis tout de suite proposé pour la remplacer.

Hermione rougit lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Impossible pour elle de cacher qu'elle était toujours en contact avec lui maintenant. Certaines filles la regardèrent d'un air envieux tandis que d'autres la toisèrent d'un air dégouté et se retournèrent pour potiner avec leurs amies.

-Je suis ici pour une année seulement, mais je suis confiant quant au fait que ce sera une année merveilleuse. Merci beaucoup de cet accueil plus que chaleureux et au plaisir de vous voir sur le terrain de Quidditch!

La foule et les professeurs applaudirent bruyamment, quoi que Rogue avait un air ennuyé de collé au visage et se contentait d'applaudir poliment.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hermione ne se contenait plus et Ron non plus d'ailleurs ; mais lui, on voyait bien que ce n'était pas la joie qui emportait son cœur. Il partit à grands pas vers leur cours en les laissant plantés là, mais à vrai dire, Hermione ne le remarqua même pas.

oOo

On était maintenant vendredi soir et Harry se dirigeait encore une fois vers les cachots où il passerait quelques heures de pur plaisir à apprendre les potions avec son tuteur. Lorsqu'il arriva, le blond n'était pas encore arrivé, alors il entreprit d'allumer un feu sous le chaudron. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il sortit tout le nécessaire à potion qu'il possédait ainsi que son manuel. Malefoy n'arrivant toujours pas, il s'assit sur une chaise en bois, posa ses pieds croisés sur la table et attendit.

Lorsqu'il commença à somnoler, Harry comprit que le blond était vraiment en retard, et qu'il y avait des bonnes chances pour qu'il l'ait oublié. Il se leva et sortit de la classe.

« Voyons, si j'étais un petit Serpentard vantard qui a oublié qu'il avait un cours à donner, où serais-je? »

La réponse était : soit en train de jouer des tours à plus jeune que lui dans les couloirs, soit en entraînement de Quidditch, soit à la bibliothèque en train de travailler sur un devoir particulièrement long, ou encore dans la Salle Commune à discuter avec ses amis ou à jouer aux échecs.

Ça faisait beaucoup de possibilités.

Il décida d'avoir recours à la facilité et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour trouver la carte des Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grosse dame, le tableau pivota avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer le mot de passe et une touffe de cheveux bruns et emmêlés émergea de la Salle Commune. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Harry ; apparemment, elle sortait en cachette et ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un.

-Oh, salut Harry! Tu n'avais pas un cours avec Malefoy?

-Oui, mais on dirait bien que je me suis fait poser un lapin…Je suis venu chercher la carte des maraudeurs pour voir où il est.

Hermione sortit un parchemin de sa robe.

-Oh, tiens, c'est moi qui l'ai. Je…Je l'ai regardée pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les couloirs il y a quelques minutes…Tu es arrivé vite, je ne t'avais pas vu. Enfin bon, je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Bon cours avec ton cher blond!

-Ce n'est pas mon…

Mais Hermione était déjà partie.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

Il détailla soigneusement la Salle Commune des Serpentard, mais aucune trace de la Fouine. Il vérifia dans les cachots pour être sur qu'il n'était pas arrivé entre temps, puis observa consciencieusement tous les recoins du château.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Dans les toilettes des filles.

Avec une dénommée Iris Thacher.

Harry sentit son sang bouillonner. Alors comme ça, monsieur se payait du bon temps alors qu'il était sensé donner un cours particulier de potion?

Il allait lui faire manger, son bon temps.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'aux toilettes en question. Entre temps, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la carte pour être bien sûr que Malefoy ne bougeait pas de là. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il se calma légèrement et écouta à la porte, mais il n'entendit rien. Il ouvrit doucement et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

Malefoy et Thacher étaient dans une cabine, histoire de se cacher si quelqu'un arrivait, mais ils avaient mis l'endroit sans dessus-dessous. Une cape, que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Malefoy, était accrochée à la porte d'une cabine, voisinant une cravate dans un lavabo, des souliers éparpillés sur le sol, un distributeur de savon tombé sur le carrelage qui déversait son contenu lentement mais sûrement sur une autre cape, une chemise sur un robinet et quelques autres articles du genre dispersés dans la pièce. Difficile de ne pas remarquer leur passage.

De leur cabine s'échappaient des faibles gémissements ainsi que des respirations rauques et Harry sentit qu'il devait agir vite s'il ne voulait pas les surprendre en plein acte.

Franchement, dans les toilettes! Harry aurait cru que Malefoy avait plus de classe que ça…

Harry ramassa la cape de Malefoy au passage et défonça la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvrit sur Malefoy et Thacher, l'un par-dessus l'autre sur la toilette, à moitié nus. Harry leur lança la cape du blond et lâcha :

-Je vous dérange pas, j'espère.

Malefoy le regarda d'un air horrifié.

-Potter, c'est pas ce que tu penses!

-Oh, bien sûr, viens me faire croire que ce n'est pas ce que je pense! Je ne suis pas aveugle! Je vois bien que tu préfères passer du bon temps avec ta petite amie plutôt que de m'aider en potions et en finir plus rapidement…

-Potter, ta gueule! C'est pas ma petite amie!

-Ah non? questionnèrent en même temps Harry et Thacher.

Malefoy était visiblement mal à l'aise, mais bien vite il reprit son masque d'indifférence.

-Techniquement, non, puisqu'on ne s'est pas encore déclaré au grand jour, mais dans mon cœur, oui…

Cela sembla rassurer Thacher. Dieu qu'elle était naïve.

-Bon, on s'en fou que ce soit ta petite amie ou pas, l'important c'est que tu préfères la chaleur de ses cuisses à celle du feu sous mon chaudron. Continue de t'amuser, pendant ce temps-là, moi, je vais aller parler avec Rogue du fait que tu sembles ne plus vouloir m'aider…

Harry se retourna mais Malefoy se leva derrière lui et lui empoigna le bras.

-Non, Potter, fais pas ça! J'avais oublié, c'est pas la fin du monde, quoi…

La cape de Malefoy glissa, laissant apparaître son torse dénudé. Harry oublia toute sa colère en voyant autant de jolie peau de porcelaine. Il observa furtivement Malefoy de la tête aux pieds. Ses pantalons étaient détachés et sa ceinture avait pris sa retraite au fond d'une toilette, mais ils les avaient toujours sur lui, quoi qu'ils étaient rendus assez bas, et ses cheveux habituellement soigneusement coiffés étaient légèrement éméchés. Il avait l'air d'un…D'un… D'un Draco Malefoy beau comme un Dieu qui arrivait d'une partie de jambes en l'air bien 'arrosée'.

Bon, oui, il avait pensé _beau comme un Dieu_, ET ALORS?

C'était vrai que, pour une fille du moins, Malefoy était très attirant. Seulement pour les filles, fallait pas se méprendre. Pour les filles seulement.

Juste pour les filles…

-Ouais, normal que tu aies oublié, après tout, un cours avec la personne qu'on déteste le plus, c'est d'une banalité…répondit Harry sarcastiquement.

-Non, arrête! C'est pas le cours, c'est Iris qui m'a traîné de force, et puis arrête de dire que t'es la personne que je hais le plus, parce que c'est pas le cas, d'accord!

Harry allait répliquer mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

-…Ah non?

Malefoy sembla se rendre compte de sa gaffe. Et vira légèrement rouge, mais son self-control inégalé lui permit de reprendre rapidement ses esprits et de répliquer.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est cette Parkinson que je déteste le plus. Et je dis pas ça parce que je tiens à toi d'une quelconque façon, c'est juste pour que tu saches qu'il y a pire que toi dans ce bas monde…

À ces mots, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit démoralisé. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour quitter les toilettes.

-C'est bon, Malefoy, on reprendra le cours une autre fois…T'as qu'à reprendre ton petit jeu avec cette pute d'Iris Thacher, je vais ranger mon nécessaire à potions.

Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Malefoy et partit en direction des cachots. Là, il commença par éteindre le feu, puis entreprit de ranger ses ingrédients lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir un Malefoy avec un sourire un peu désolé sur le visage.

-Alors, on se le fait, ce cours de potions?

Harry sourit faiblement pour répondre à celui de son tuteur. Il ne dénota même pas l'étrangeté du fait qu'ils se sourissent. Il avait le cœur serré…

oOo

_Alors voilà... Un autre petit chapitre._

_Je tiens à m'excuser du délais, je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse..._

_Mais surtout, je veux vous remercier de vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas répondu à chacune. Cetaines ont été très constructives et j'essaie d'en tenir compte. Je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur sur l'orthographe du mot 'gay'... Erreur vraiment bête je vous l'accorde!_

_(j'espère que je ne l'ai pas refaite ' )_

_Bon, sinon, le sixième chapitre est presque fini! Même si j'ai un peu de difficulté à l'écrire..._

_Sur ce je vous laisse, et n'hésitez pas à commenter! (même si c'est pour m'engueuler, c'est toujours constructif de recevoir des reviews négatives)_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Harry était assis confortablement dans un grand fauteuil moelleux, près du feu de la Salle Commune, à regarder les flammes danser. Il était en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Hermione, fidèle à son habitude, avait le nez plongé dans les bouquins, quoi qu'aujourd'hui, elle fredonnait en travaillant. Ron, lui, tournait le dos à Hermione et lisait un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il avait emprunté à Dean.

Depuis l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Vol, Ron n'ouvrait quasiment plus la bouche, alors qu'Hermione était devenue étrangement bavarde, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle disparaissait souvent ces temps-ci, prétendant aller à la bibliothèque, mais ni Harry ni Ron n'étaient dupes. Ils avaient été vérifier à la bibliothèque, sur la demande de Ron, et la bibliothécaire leur avait assuré qu'Hermione ne mettait plus les pieds à la bibliothèque depuis quelques jours déjà. Depuis ce temps-là, Ron broyait du noir, sachant qu'Hermione allait probablement rejoindre son prince charmant.

Ce matin-là, Harry n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de joindre Ron dans sa mauvaise humeur. Il aurait du être en pratique de Quidditch en ce moment, et ça le rongeait. Il sentait son balai l'appeler du dortoir, mais c'était un appel auquel il ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre…Tout ça à cause de Jules. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Un accident, c'était si vite arrivé. Et puis grâce à cela, il avait Krum comme entraîneur et arbitre, ce qui était bien plus qu'un privilège quand on y pensait bien. D'autant plus que ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir Hermione si heureuse en ce moment, quoi qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement voir Ron maussade, mais ça allait sûrement s'arranger avec le temps.

Justement, en ce moment, le responsable de l'accident de Bibine se tenait debout sur une table avec son jumeau, et ils faisaient aller leurs fesses pour une bande de filles qui criaient, riaient et gloussaient. Ces deux là étaient des vrais fanfarons, toujours prêts à se donner en spectacle. Il ne leur portait pas vraiment attention, mais le bruit de leur fan club le dérangeait. Il préféra donc sortir prendre l'air près du lac. Ron le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, le soleil leur brûla les yeux. Harry esquissa un sourire ; en ce temps-ci de l'année, la météo avait tendance à être venteuse et pluvieuse, et cette journée ensoleillée était bien accueillie.

Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre aux feuilles rouges près du lac et tandis que Ron se replongeait dans son livre, Harry contempla l'eau du lac dont aucune ride ne venait gâcher la beauté. Quelques feuilles échouées flottaient au large, tels des bateaux perdus en haute mer. Le bleu profond de l'eau était uniforme et on ne pouvait rien distinguer de ce qui se cachait dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Il resta quelques instants ainsi à regarder le paysage, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits venant de la forêt. Des feuilles froissées, de branches craquer, des gloussements… Il se retourna et aperçu Léocadie qui sortait de la forêt, un peu échevelée, suivie de près par une bande de Serpentard. Dans le lot, Harry fut évidement content de reconnaître Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, ainsi que son très cher tuteur blond. Il reconnut quelques personnes de sixième, ainsi que deux ou trois cinquièmes.

Lorsque Léocadie l'aperçut, son visage s'illumina. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui en lui servant son plus beau des sourires.

-Salut, Harry!

-Salut, Léocadie…

-Écoutes, t'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je respecte le fait que tu ne sois pas intéressé par moi, et je respecte ça. Seulement, on peut toujours être amis, tu crois pas?

La bande des Serpentard était déjà repartie, les laissant seuls. Ron, lui, était penché par en avant, l'air très intéressé par la conversation.

-Euh…Ouais, si tu veux.

-C'est génial, ça! Justement, tu vois, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire.

-Ah, bon. C'est bien, ça.

Harry n'avait jamais eu le tour de parler aux filles.

-…Oui, et tu sais quoi? On a eu l'idée merveilleuse d'organiser une petite fête dans la forêt, seulement pour les amis, tu vois le genre. Une petite fête privée pour avoir du plaisir et relever des défis. Et puis, il va y avoir de la nourriture! Tout le monde va y être.

-Euh…Ça a l'ait sympa. Mais si tout le monde va y être, ce n'est plus une fête privée, non?

Ce qu'il avait le don de poser des questions idiotes.

-Harry, ce que tu peux être stupide, parfois! Par 'tout le monde' je veux dire tous ceux qui méritent d'être là, les meilleurs quoi. C'est donc privé, sélect!

-Je peux venir, moi aussi? demanda Ron, comme hypnotisé par Léocadie.

-Prends-le pas mal, Weasley, mais, tu sais, je n'invite que les plus populaires et ceux qui le méritent vraiment. Disons qu'il te manque quelques gallions à Gringotts et quelques victoires au Quidditch…

Léocadie se retourna vers Harry.

-Par contre, ton amie, Hermione, elle est la bienvenue. C'est une élève vraiment brillante que je respecte beaucoup, je serais honorée de l'avoir à ma petite fête. Alors, tu vas venir?

-C'est que…

-Allez, Harry! C'est une petite fête, c'est tout! Tu vas pas mourir. Et t'as pas à emmener de cadeau. Il va rien se passer de mauvais. Bon, oui, c'est dans la forêt interdite, mais c'est qu'il n'y à nulle part d'autre où fêter si on veut mélanger les maisons, tu vois. Tu dois venir, Harry, j'y tiens. Je serais tellement contente que tu viennes!

-Bon…Si c'est pour te faire plaisir…

-Oh, merci Harry!

Elle le prit dans ses bras sous un élan de joie et lui embrassa la joue.

-C'est vendredi soir prochain, à 21h30. Je compte sur toi!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et prit la direction du château. Harry la regarda partir. Elle était vraiment belle. Ses cheveux brun doré aujourd'hui bien plats flottaient dans le vent, et elle avait une démarche légère, confiante. À la regarder, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pourquoi autant de garçons bavaient devant elle. Elle avait ce petit visage à la fois beau et enfantin qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange, ses grands yeux bleus donnaient l'impression de se noyer dans la mer lorsqu'on les regardait trop longtemps, ces long cils taquinaient ceux qu'elle regardait, son nez était fin et sans aucune bosse disgracieuse, ses dents étaient toutes droites et blanches, bref il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui clochait dans le portrait. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant chez elle, quelque chose d'imposant qui mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Harry ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus, mais cette fille-là dégageait quelque chose d'étonnant, d'irrésistible.

Mais Harry avait beau la trouver jolie, il ne se sentait pas vraiment attiré par elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était de Serpentard, ou parce qu'elle l'avait traité de pédale, le fait était qu'il restait froid face à ses charmes. Après tout, elle n'était pas son style non plus. Il préférait les extrêmes : les cheveux très noirs - comme Cho – et les cheveux très blonds – comme… comme… Bah oui comme Malefoy - mais ça n'impliquait rien…

Hé puis, elle était beaucoup trop superficielle. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont elle avait refusé que Ron vienne à sa petite fête. Comme si c'étaient des critères pour être quelqu'un de bien, l'argent et la gloire…

Et puis, il trouvait ça un tantinet louche qu'Hermione soit invitée. Habituellement, les Serpentard ne se gênaient pas pour la traiter de Sang de Bourbe et pour rire d'elle… Et donc, Léocadie qui disait qu'elle la respectait beaucoup, ça sonnait faux. Était-ce à cause de sa relation avec Krum? À cause qu'elle était Préfète en Chef?

Était-ce un piège? Après tout, on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi de la part des Serpentard.

Il avait dit à Léocadie qu'il irait, et il tiendrait parole, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

oOo

La semaine passa à la vitesse d'un escargot. Les cours de potions furent toujours aussi pénibles, et la retenue avec Rogue encore plus. Cette fois-ci, il avait récuré tous les chaudrons, toutes les balances et tous les instruments de potion quelconques, et cela avec une brosse à dent souffrant de calvitie et un peu d'eau. Inutile de préciser que cela lui avait prit toute la nuit.

Les cours privés avec Malefoy avaient été d'une stérilité effrayante. Malefoy n'ouvrait presque plus la bouche, sauf quand Harry allait commettre une grosse gaffe. Celui-ci se surprit même à provoquer les incidents pour que le blond fasse un peu vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Mais au moins, à la fin du deuxième cours, ils avaient entamé une discussion passionnante sur le Quidditch. Malefoy avoua sa haine pour la pauvre Bibine, ce qui refroidit un peu Harry, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car il était évident que Bibine, malgré ses discours à propos des matchs d'égal à égal, avait un net défavoritisme pour l'équipe des vert et argent.

Ils parlèrent aussi de leurs équipes préférées et se remémorèrent les bons moments de la Coupe du Monde, en passant par la feinte exécutée par Krum. Ils en vinrent à discuter de la petite fête de Léocadie.

-Ouais, j'y vais…avait répondu Malefoy. Tu sais, Léocadie, c'est une bonne amie à moi.

Harry pensa que oui, en effet, il savait que Léocadie et lui étaient bons amis, puisqu'il y a environ deux semaines, Malefoy l'avait frappé pour lui avoir – supposément – causé de la peine.

Malefoy lui avoua que cette fête étaient presqu'exclusivement réservée aux Serpentard. À part lui et Hermione, il n'y avait que trois ou quatre personnes d'autres maisons qui avaient été invitées. Les jumeaux Jules et Julien allaient être de la fête – Va savoir pourquoi! avait lancé Malefoy – et Iris Thacher aussi.

-Ah bon, elle n'est pas à Serpentard? avait remarqué Harry. Par Merlin, Malefoy, je croyais que tu ne touchais que les filles de ta propre maison!

-Elle est à Serdaigle, mais elle est mignonne et de sang pur, alors pourquoi s'empêcher pour des raisons stupides de maison? Et de toute façon, c'était une erreur, ne me remets plus ça sur le nez. Elle n'est vraiment pas une lumière… Il faut croire que ça ne suffit pas d'avoir un père haut placé au Ministère pour pouvoir avoir le quotient requis pour discuter intelligemment avec moi!

Et la discussion avait continué ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils avaient passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à converser. Lorsqu'il avait quitté son tuteur pour se rendre à la tour des Griffondor, Harry avait le cœur léger comme l'air.

oOo

Samedi, encore une fois. Jour de la petite fête à Léocadie… Hermione, comme Harry aurait pu le prédire, refusa poliment l'invitation. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire la fête, elle allait encore moins commettre l'imprudence d'aller au milieu de la forêt avec une bande de personnes hostiles. Les jumeaux, eux, avaient sauté sur l'occasion d'aller rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Ils avaient même été flattés d'être conviés à cette soirée.

Mais comme la fête n'était qu'à 21h30, Harry avait toute la journée à tuer. Krum était en train de superviser l'entraînement des Poufsouffle, Hermione était donc avec Harry pour tout le matin, car elle ne voulait pas déranger son petit Victor pendant son travail. Comme de fait, Ron avait disparu de la carte. Il ne tolérait plus la présence d'Hermione, leur relation se détériorait vraiment de plus en plus.

Harry et Hermione étaient donc allés faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Depuis que Krum était arrivé, elle n'embêtait plus Harry avec son orientation sexuelle, et il lui en était reconnaissant. D'ailleurs, les étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient passablement lassés de cette histoire, et il n'entendait presque plus de remarques déplaisantes à ce sujet, malgré qu'il avait remarqué que certaines filles le regardaient d'un air triste, résigné.

Il avait même vu, à une ou deux reprises, des garçons le dévorer des yeux. Il s'était empressé de détourner les yeux, rouge comme une tomate.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il avait un certain _sex appeal._

Mais il devait se l'avouer, il n'était plus certain de rien. Peut-être qu'il était gay, après tout, et peut-être pas. Le choc passé, cette éventualité ne le bouleversait plus tant que ça, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Enfin, seul le temps lui dirait, probablement…

C'est pour ça qu'il avait renoncé à convaincre ses amis de son hétérosexualité. S'il finissait par leur faire croire qu'il était aux femmes pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux qu'un mec, il passerait pour un beau menteur…

Harry se plongea donc dans son devoir de métamorphose avec Hermione. Alors qu'il rédigeait son essai, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il sursauta violement, mais se calma ensuite lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur fleurie de Léocadie. Celle-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-J'ai oublié de t'indiquer comment te rendre à l'emplacement de ma petite fête…

Elle glissa un morceau de parchemin dans la main d'Harry.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire ton nom pour que le chemin apparaisse. Petit système de sécurité au cas-où un prof tomberait dessus... À tout à l'heure!

Elle lui embrassa la joue et parti. Harry se retourna vers Hermione, qui levait un sourcil en regardant partir Léocadie. Harry haussa les épaules et tous les deux se remirent au travail.

oOo

Devant son miroir, Harry plissait les sourcils en regardant son reflet. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il ne s'arrêtait pas souvent pour se contempler dans la glace, car il n'était pas du genre vaniteux, mais aujourd'hui, il en avait ressentit le besoin. Et il aurait bien fait de s'abstenir, car il avait un _look _carrément catastrophique. Ses cheveux avaient allongé ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était pas mauvais en soi, mais ils étaient toujours aussi en bataille. On aurait dit qu'un oiseau était venu faire son nid sur sa tête… Et puis, il y avait ces affreuses lunettes rondes et épaisses!

Et oh! Oh non! MALHEUR! Un énorme bouton sur son front! D'où est-ce que ça sortait, ça! Lui qui n'avait jamais fait d'acné auparavant, c'était bien sa chance… Heureusement que sa crinière le cachait. Harry espérait que personne n'allait le remarquer ce soir.

Harry regarda sa montre : 21h27.

Encore en retard…

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour chercher le parchemin que Léocadie lui avait donné, le déplia et se nomma. De l'écriture apparut.

_Bonjour Harry!_

_J'espère que tu t'es mis beau pour ce soir!_

Harry regarda encore une fois son reflet dans le miroir. Non, il n'était pas vraiment en beauté ce soir, mais ils allaient devoir l'endurer comme cela…

_Moi, j'ai pris des heures à penser à ce que j'allais mettre. Je ne te raconte pas le dilemme que j'ai eu pour choisir! D'après toi, je devrais mettre ma robe noire et blanche ou ma robe noire et brune? Ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai choisi la noire et brune._

Harry plaqua sa main sur son front. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire le coup d'écrire comme ça pendant des heures à propos de ses vêtements!

_Je suis passée à la cuisine un peu plus tôt, et les elfes nous ont préparé un festin! Ça va être super réussi, cette soirée! Draco et quelques amis sont allés discrètement nous chercher de quoi nous désaltérer à Pré-Au-Lard. On va même avoir un groupe qui va venir jouer plus tard dans la soirée! C'est fantastique, non? J'ai tellement hâte, Harry! _

_J'espère que j'ai bien fait d'inviter les jumeaux Jules et Julien…Leur quotte de popularité est étonnamment haute! Il parait que se sont des jeunes hommes adorables. J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance._

_Mais pourquoi je t'écrivais, déjà? Ah, oui, le chemin pour aller à ma petite fête! Alors tu sors par la porte principale…_

Harry suivit le chemin indiqué. Léocadie fêtait sa fête vraiment loin dans la forêt, de sorte que les professeurs ne puissent pas entendre leurs réjouissances, mais Harry se demandait si c'était vraiment prudent. Après tout, tout ça pouvait attirer les centaures – ou même d'autres créatures encore pires – et tourner mal.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant un gros chêne avec les initiales de Salazar Serpentard gravées dessus, il tourna à droite, marcha pendant encore une bonne minute, puis aperçu enfin les lumières et les bruits de la 'réception'.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la foule, il regretta aussitôt d'être venu. Il lui semblait que toute la maison des Serpentard était présente. Les gens riaient fort, parlaient fort, criaient fort. On avait allumé un feu un peu plus loin, où des gens faisaient griller des saucisses et des guimauves et buvaient goulument.

Ils étaient dans une assez grande clairière près d'un petit cours d'eau qui devait probablement aboutir dans le lac du poulpe géant. Il faisait noir et l'endroit n'était pas beaucoup éclairé ; mis à part le feu de camps, il n'y avait que cinq ou six torches très dispersées et quelques chandelles sur le buffet.

Léocadie n'avait pas menti, le buffet était un véritable festin, surtout pour le nombre de gens qu'il y avait. Jamais ils ne mangeraient tout ça! Il y en avait pour toute une armée, au moins.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua que tout le monde avait son verre d'alcool à la main. Certains fumaient des substances que Harry n'aurait pu identifier – il n'était pas un fin connaisseur sur ce sujet – et d'autres encore faisaient des combats de lutte.

Les filles, trop bien pour ce genre d'activités, s'étaient rassemblées dans un coin pour danser et parler garçons. Certains couples dansaient, dans leur petit monde, sur leur propre rythme, heureux et sans soucis.

Harry scruta la foule à la recherche de visage familiers. Les jumeaux étaient près du feu, et pas très loin d'eux, au buffet, se tenait Malefoy et ses deux pitbulls. Léocadie discutait, verre à la main, avec Thacher et d'autres filles. Il décida donc d'aller rejoindre les jumeaux, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

-Hé, Harry! Content que tu sois là, mon pote! cria Jules.

Harry s'assit près de lui et entreprit de faire griller une saucisse. Lorsqu'elle fut cuite à point, il croqua dedans, puis mangea la peau tout autour comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il leva les yeux et remarqua un Serpentard brun un peu plus jeune que lui le regarder avec des yeux malicieux. Harry rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et avala la viande d'un coup. C'est alors que Léocadie arriva.

-Harry! Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir!

Elle le sera dans ses bras.

-Euh, salut Léocadie! …Bonne fête!

-Merci, Harry! T'es vraiment un amour… Allez, viens avec moi, je vais te présenter!

Léocadie lui empoigna le poignet et le traîna à travers l'assemblée. Elle commença par lui présenter ses meilleures amies, et dans le groupe Harry reconnu celle qui était avec Léocadie à la bibliothèque le jour où cette dernière l'avait embrassé. La fille s'appelait Jessica Leppard et était américaine. Il rencontra aussi la _charmante_ Iris Thacher. Il lui serra la main comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue et elle le regarda bizarrement pendant un instant avant de faire de même.

Puis Harry fut entrainé vers les couples qui dansaient. Léocadie n'eu aucun scrupule à les interrompre, mais aucun des couples ne paru lui en tenir vigueur. Harry remarqua que certaines personnes avaient l'air trop âgées pour aller à Poudlard. Des invités spéciaux, sûrement.

Ensuite, ils firent un tour jusqu'au buffet. Harry remarqua au passage le nombre considérable de bouteilles d'alcool qui trônaient sur le bar improvisé. Du Whisky Pur Feu aux boissons africaines, en passant par la vodka, la bière et le vin, tout y était. Harry doutait fort que tout cela venait de Pré-Au-Lard exclusivement.

Crabbe et Goyle le regardèrent de travers et Malefoy le regarda passer comme s'il était un inconnu, mais Léocadie n'alla pas les voir, sachant qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Près d'eux se tenait un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, grand, châtain et charismatique, qui se présenta comme étant le petit ami de Jessica Leppard.

Plus loin ils rencontrèrent la Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Il n'était pas excessivement beau, son nez était crochu dû à un coup de cognard et sa mâchoire était trop large, mais il était très impressionnant. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que Léocadie ne recevait pas n'importe qui pour son anniversaire.

-On aurait bien voulu inviter aussi l'Attrapeur de l'équipe bulgare, mais il aurait pu nous balancer aux autres profs, lui dit Léocadie avec un clin d'œil.

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure de présentations, Harry pu enfin retourner au feu. C'était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus à l'aise, car il y faisait chaud et clair. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller trainer dans un coin sombre avec tous ces Serpentard autour… Après avoir mangé quelques guimauves trop grillées, Malefoy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu veux à boire? lui demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

-Je sais pas, je veux pas trop boire, il n'y a personne pour me ramasser.

-Oh, allez! C'est pas avec un verre que tu vas être malade. Allez, viens.

Malefoy se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry regarda autour de lui. Les jumeaux avaient déjà beaucoup trop bu et se trémoussaient sur le rythme des tam-tams que quelques élèves avaient emmenés, Léocadie et ses amies étaient assises en cercle et discutaient, Crabbe et Goyle jouaient à des jeux de force stupide, bref, tout le monde était trop occupé pour remarquer que Malefoy et lui se parlaient correctement et sans se sauter au cou. Il suivit donc le blond jusqu'au bar. Derrière le comptoir se tenait Zabini.

-Hé, Draco! Et Potter… Vous voulez à boire?

Malefoy se retourna vers Harry.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes? lui demanda-t-il.

-Y'a de la bière-au-beurre?

Malefoy et Zabini rirent.

-Voyons, Potter! De la bière-au-beurre, y'a rien là-dedans! Voyons voir… On va commencer par quelque chose de facile… Tiens! Blaise, une vodka-jus d'orange pour monsieur! Et du whisky pour moi.

Ils reçurent leurs verres et retournèrent près du feu à la demande d'Harry. À la lumière des flammes, la pâleur de porcelaine habituelle de Malefoy semblait un peu plus colorée. Les ombres dansaient sur son visage indifférent. Harry goûta à son breuvage. Vraiment, ça goûtait quasiment la même chose que du jus d'orange seul. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'alcool là-dedans. Mais c'était bon, alors il alla s'en chercher un autre pendant que Malefoy commençait à peine son verre.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, il vit dans un coin des musiciens sortir leurs instruments. Il remarqua l'absence des amplificateurs, puisque le son était projeté par magie. Il y avait quatre musiciens : deux guitaristes, un bassiste et un batteur. Le chanteur devait être le bassiste ou un des guitaristes. Ils accordèrent leurs instruments puis des lumières – venues d'on ne sait où – les éclairèrent, attirant l'attention de la foule.

-Hey tout le monde! cria un des guitaristes, un homme assez grand, brun avec des immenses favoris, une casquette, et un fort accent américain.

-Quoi de neuf? hurla le bassiste, un jeune homme assez charmant, avec des cheveux noirs et une frange.

Il portait une chemise rose avec de la dentelle sous un veston à la moldue. Assez bizarre, mais ça lui donnait du style. La foule lui répondit en hurlant.

-Prêts à déménager? demanda le batteur, un homme aux bras tatoués, aux cheveux bruns et assez longs, et à lunettes.

Après avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Léocadie, ils commencèrent à jouer. Pour mettre de l'ambiance, les torches furent éteintes et l'on recouvrit le feu pour cacher sa lumière. Harry n'apprécia pas cette obscurité, mais en entendant la musique, il se dit que ça en valait la peine. Leur musique était vraiment très bonne, ce n'était pas des amateurs.

Alors que le chanteur – celui aux favoris – chantait quelque chose à propos de lui regardant une fille et son amant du placard, Malefoy se leva et partit en direction du bar.

Harry resta là à écouter le groupe et se dit que finalement, la soirée allait assez bien se passer. Au moment où il finit son verre, un autre apparut à sa droite. Malefoy lui avait ramené une boisson brun clair qui sentait drôlement bon.

-Ça vient d'un fruit africain, goûte, c'est vraiment bon.

Harry goûta et sentit sa gorge s'emplir d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Malefoy avait raison, ce n'était vraiment pas mauvais. Après quelques gorgées, il sentit son esprit dériver. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il repensa à Cho. Cho, celle qu'il avait perdue, celle avec qui il aurait pu être heureux si seulement elle avait été juste un petit peu différente… Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux…

Il se sentit soudain bien seul, assis là au milieu de ces gens. Il avait beau être avec la Fouine, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que sa présence était rassurante. Il se contentait de boire, de regarder le spectacle et de remplir le verre d'Harry. Il aurait bien aimé être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'un peu plus chaleureux… Il finit son verre en se disant que la vie était injuste envers lui. Après tout, il avait accompli bien des choses, il avait affronté le plus grand mage noir, il avait protégé des gens, surmonté beaucoup plus d'épreuves que tous les autres personnes de son âge et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'amour. Il était solitaire et condamné à le rester pour toujours.

Harry alla se chercher deux autres verres – pour pas avoir à se relever quand il aurait fini le prochain - en chancelant un peu. Il revint vite, car le décor tournait un peu trop à son goût.

Pourquoi était-il un parfait incapable sur le plan sentimental? Pourtant, les filles ne le stressaient pas vraiment, il n'était pas vraiment gêné et pas affreux… Alors pourquoi était-il toujours célibataire? Pourquoi n'était-il pas un de ces gars qui dansaient avec leur bien-aimée là-bas? Pourquoi!

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

oOo

_Donc, c'était le chapitre 6... Si vous trouvez qu'il ne mène à rien, c'est normal, il n'était pas sensé finir là, mais je l'ai coupé en deux vu la longueur qu'il avait. (environ le double du plus gros chapitre que j'aie jamais publié lol)_

_Le prochain chapitre, donc, fin de la soirée de Léocadie... Point de vue Malefoy cette fois-ci. (le plus apte des deux à raconter l'histoire en fait! )_

_Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré jusqu'à présent. Pas parce qu'il y a du sexe, (désolée) mais parce qu'il me trouble beauoup... Je tremblais en l'écrivant, c'est pour vous dire. J'espère qu'il va autant vous toucher, mais peut-être qu'il faut l'avoir vécu pour vraiment comprendre... Enfin bon, je me tais!_

_Tout ça pour dire que cette fois-ci, ça ne devrait pas être trop long avant que je publie le prochain!_

_Alors, verdict? Encouragements? Compliments? Insultes? Vous savez où aller!_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

POV Malefoy

Misère. J'ai bu combien de verres, déjà? Toujours moins que le brun à côté de moi… Il va se rendre malade, le pauvre. Mais j'ai pas envie de l'arrêter, ça pourrait être drôle de le voir renvoyer son diner.

Regardez-le. Il a les yeux vitrés et la bouche grande ouverte, le balafré. Ça lui fait pas, l'alcool.

Il fixe quelqu'un. Qui c'est? Je suis son regard. Hum, le bassiste du groupe. C'est l'homme ou l'instrument qui l'intéresse? Va savoir…

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai décidé d'endurer sa compagnie ce soir. Peut-être en partie parce que, si je suis pris pour lui donner des cours, je préfère qu'on s'entende un minimum pour que se soit vivable, et peut-être aussi en partie parce que Crabbe et Goyle ont accepté un joint un peu plus tôt, et je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à de telles saloperies que sont les drogues.

Remarque, j'aurais pu aller avec n'importe qui d'autre puisque la plupart des gens ici m'idolâtre, mais j'ai pas trop envie de me faire lécher les bottes. C'est un truc que j'apprécie chez Potter, je crois, le fait qu'il ne me considère pas comme un Dieu vivant… Enfin, quand il ne me considère pas comme un tas de merde.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Parkinson, qui est avec un gars, blond et bronzé, en train de fumer une de ces petites merdes de Marie Jeanne. (Nda: Marie Jeanne marijuana, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas' ) Elle est affalée sur le sol et semble être partie dans un gros _trip_. On parie combien qu'elle n'a pris qu'une bouffée et que maintenant, elle joue le jeu?

Mais au moins, elle ne me colle pas aux baskets ce soir. Peut-être parce que je l'ai publiquement envoyée promener un peu plus tôt… Détail.

Mon regard retourne au Golden Boy. Il a encore le fixe! Mais cette fois-ci, il regarde une bande de filles qui se passent un joint. On les voit à peine à cause de l'obscurité, mais ce qu'elles font est plus qu'évident.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles fument, Malefoy? qu'il me demande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elles fument? Du pot, évidemment, je lui réponds.

-Ah… Et c'est bon? Ça fait du bien?

-Oh, oui! je réponds, sarcastiquement bien sûr. T'as qu'à aller goûter, tu vas oublier tous tes problèmes…

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit?

-C'est vrai? J'en veux!

Je m'apprête à répondre mais il est déjà debout, et le voilà qui marche en direction de ces filles. Non mais il est tombé sur la tête! Depuis quand il croit ce que je lui dis? C'était une blague! Il ne va quand même pas aller se droguer!

Pas _lui_!

Il n'en est pas question! Il ne va pas commencer ça, surtout pas si je suis là!

Bon, ok, une fois dans sa vie, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et alors! Cette fois-là, ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Il a assez bu comme ça, le pauvre con va virer complètement parano!

Bon, ok, pas de panique, le voilà qui vient de s'écrouler au sol à mi-chemin. Je vais le rejoindre.

-Tu broutes l'herbe?

Ok, c'était déplacé comme remarque, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Toutes ces années à s'envoyer des conneries, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça… Il est à quatre pattes, maintenant. Il a la tête baissée et il respire fort. Il va être malade? Attention à mes souliers hein…

Il relève la tête et me regarde avec des yeux suppliants.

-Malefoy… Je me sens pas bien…

-Tu vas être malade?

-Non!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je sais pas… J'ai jamais bu à ce point là je pense. Je…J'arrive plus à me relever. Tu peux m'aider?

Je soupire. Je suis pas un de ces gars qui passe ses soirées à ramasser les autres à la petite cuillère et à en prendre soin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux.

Mais bon, ce soir, qui à part moi peux le faire? De toute façon, demain, il ne s'en souviendra plus, alors il ne pensera pas que je suis un être gentil et charitable.

Ce que je ne suis pas, c'est clair?

Je m'agenouille près de lui et passe un de ses bras autour de mon épaule. Je l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Là-bas, il y a des hamacs attachés aux arbres. Je ne sais pas si ça va lui faire du bien de s'étendre, mais on peut toujours essayer. Je le couche et j'emmène une chaise pour m'asseoir près de lui.

-J'ai froid…

Je roule les yeux. Jamais content, lui?

J'enlève ma cape et je lui prête. Je le regarde fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

Non, mais…Une vraie fille!

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un nœud dans la gorge en le voyant ainsi. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air de souffrir autant? C'est insupportable d'être là, de le voir le cœur en peine et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je ne suis pas habitué à être impuissant – dans tous les sens du terme, pour ceux qui ont l'esprit mal tourné… Qu'est qui lui donne le cœur gros? Une peine d'amour? Improbable, j'en aurais entendu parler… Alors quoi?

-Malefoy…gémit Potter pour me sortir de mes pensées.

-Oui?

-Viens te coucher avec moi…

Je le regarde, estomaqué, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, là?

-Viens coucher avec moi… S'il te plait!

Ou là! Il a vraiment, mais là vraiment trop bu. Il délire complètement s'il pense que je vais… Coucher avec lui. Bon, ok, il voulait dire _s'étendre _avec lui, mais c'est comme ça que ça a sonné à mes oreilles. Et pourquoi diable je m'étendrais avec lui? Par Salazar, si quelqu'un nous voyait! Et non, je ne dis pas ça en sous-entendant que je le ferais si nous étions seuls. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune, mais bien AUCUNE chance que moi et Potter nous nous retrouvions dans une situation semblable si nous étions seuls. En quelles circonstances il me demanderait bien de se coucher avec lui, je vous le demande?

Oui, bon, là, je divague, on dirait que j'essaye de me justifier à moi-même… Ah ah… Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

Potter me regarde encore avec ses petits yeux de chien battu. Putain ce qu'il est trognon comme ça! Pas que je le trouve de mon goût, mais on dirait un petit garçon de cinq ans qui supplie sa maman de lui donner un biscuit au chocolat.

Hum, de mieux en mieux, je me compare à un biscuit au chocolat maintenant.

Mais n'empêche qu'il est tellement chou que je craque en priant Salazar de faire en sorte que personne ne nous voit. Ça serait l'humiliation totale! Vous imaginez les potins qui circuleraient demain à Poudlard! Des histoires plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres mais que tout le monde goberait, du genre 'Malefoy et Potter ont couché ensemble la nuit dernière!' ou encore 'Ils ont passé toute la soirée à se draguer, et maintenant, ils sont en couple, même s'ils essaient de le cacher'…

J'ai beau chercher la popularité, je ne la cherche pas dans les ragots juteux du genre.

J'embarque dans le hamac en essayant de ne pas faire tomber Harry… Potter, je veux dire. Je me place à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas trop le toucher, mais l'idiot se colle sur moi et passe son bras par-dessus moi. Je n'ose pas le repousser, il est bien trop ivre, mais, paniqué, je regarde si quelqu'un nous voit. Heureusement, le spectacle retient la quasi-totalité de l'attention des gens. Je soupire de soulagement. Tant que personne ne nous voit, je crois que je peux endurer sa présence, comme ça, tout près de moi…

En essayant de ne pas trop penser à sa respiration chaude sur mon cou, je me concentre sur les musiciens. J'adore la chanson qu'ils jouent. C'est un des bands que Léocadie adore, alors je connais déjà pas mal leurs chansons puisqu'il m'arrive souvent d'écouter de la musique avec elle dans nos temps libres, souvent en sirotant un bon verre. Dans ces moments-là, je me sens tellement bien. On a l'habitude de mettre la musique au fond dans un de nos dortoirs, de s'étendre, fermer les yeux et l'esprit notre esprit voguer. Parfois on parle, mais c'est toujours superficiel, ni moi ni elle ne voulant vraiment parler de notre vie privée. Je suis pas un amateur de musique forte à dire vrai, mais dans ces moments-là, ça fait toujours du bien, parce que la musique est tellement forte qu'elle prend toute la place dans me tête et m'empêche de penser. Ce groupe là, c'est l'un des seuls qu'on aime tous les deux, donc c'est à peu près toujours lui qu'on écoute. Je connais quelques unes de leurs chansons par cœur, dont celle qu'ils jouent en ce moment. Un de mes préférées, je me mets donc à la chantonner. Potter émet un petit rire lorsqu'il m'entend chanter les paroles qui disent quelque chose du genre 'La seule sympathie que je veux, c'est toi, rampant au lit avec moi'. (1)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter? Ça te fait rire, ces allusions à mon lit?

-Ouais… Non…Ramper au lit…C'est une drôle d'expression.

Il a un drôle de regard.

-Malefoy, tu crois que je suis gay?

Quoi? Pourquoi il me demande ça? Ai-je vraiment semé le doute dans son esprit avec mes manigances d'il y a quelques semaines? Je le regarde d'un air qui veut dire non-mais-t'as-le-don-de-poser-des-questions-stupides-auquelles-tu-connais-déjà-la-réponse-toi!

-Non, je lui réponds honnêtement.

Bien quoi? Je voulais faire croire aux gens qu'il est gay, j'ai jamais dit que je le pensais personnellement. Potter baisse les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi j'aime aucune fille, hein?

-Potter, tu m'embêtes avec tes questions.

Je suis pas psychologue, et c'est pas pour rien.

-C'est drôle parce que, quand j'étais petit et que mon cousin ma martyrisait, lui et ses amis me traitaient souvent de fif, de pédale, d'homo, et autres stupidités du genre… Du coup, quand tout l'école à commencé à croire ça, je…

-Chut, tais-toi Potter. Dis pas des choses que tu vas regretter d'avoir dites demain.

-Mais…

-Non, plus un mot! T'as bu, tu sais pas ce que tu racontes.

-Je reviens.

Il se lève en manquant de me faire tomber. Hé, où est-ce qu'il s'en va celui-là? J'ai pas l'habitude d'être le dernier à sortir du lit, ni celui qui se fait planter là. (Meuhnon, je me vante pas, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginez là…) Je le retiens par le bras.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas boire d'alcool, hein?

Il plante son regard dans le mien et fait non de la tête.

-Promis?

Il fait oui de la tête et s'en va. Il marche beaucoup plus droit que tout à l'heure, il commence à aller mieux. Je le suis du regard, mais je le perds très vite dans la foule. Je hausse les épaules. C'est un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Je vais pas commencer à le couver comme s'il m'était vraiment important.

Deux chansons passent.

Puis trois. Puis quatre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel? Va encore falloir que j'aille le ramasser, je suppose…

Je pars donc à sa recherche. Je commence par le bar. On ne sait jamais. À moitié soulagé, je vois qu'il n'est pas au bar. Au moins, il ne s'est pas rendu malade à boire encore plus.

Tout à coup, ça me frappe. Les filles qui se passaient un joint tout à l'heure… Est-ce qu'il… Non, il n'a pas osé aller demander une bouffée! Je vous jure, si je l'attrape…

Je retrouve la bande de filles, qui est au même endroit que tantôt. Aucune trace du balafré. Putain, mais où est-ce qu'il est?

La musique arrête, ils prennent une pause. J'ai envie d'aller saluer les musiciens, mais malheureusement, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Le degré de décibels descend considérablement, mais les élèves qui jouaient du tam-tam un peu plus tôt prennent la relève des musiciens et commencent un rythme exotique entraînant. Je les cherche du regard. Ils sont près du feu, et il y a un innocent qui se trémousse, torse nu, autour du feu improvisant des paroles pour la musique. Mais, attendez… C'est Potter, l'innocent en question! Par Salazar! Ce qu'il peut être énervant! Il y a de cela quelques dizaines de minutes, il était quasiment raide mort et me quémandait un peu de chaleur humaine, et maintenant, il danse à moitié nu autour du feu!

Des gens viennent le rejoindre et bientôt, une bonne quinzaine de personnes bien pactées dansent en ligne derrière lui. Ils rient tous aux éclats, et Potter, dans son innocence, se laisse toucher par toutes les filles qui viennent admirer son torse puissant. Il s'entraîne ou quoi, ce type? Parce qu'il a une carrure d'enfer. Un peu plus et il serait aussi beau que moi… Mais je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal attirant, enfin, on s'entend, je ne coucherais pas avec, mais il a un petit quelque chose. Il va rendre une fille très heureuse en tout cas, et c'est pas peu dire.

N'empêche que la scène est totalement hilarante, mais un peu triste aussi. Le pauvre petit brun ne se contrôle plus du tout. C'est drôle de constater que quelqu'un d'aussi fort dans la vie de tous les jours puisse être aussi vulnérable après un verre en trop. Comme quoi que tout ne tient qu'à un fil… Je reste là, quelques minutes, à l'observer.

- Wouwouwouwouwou! En en, en en! Yeah, yeah! Oui oui, c'est ça, oui oui, c'est ça! C'est qui le meilleur! En, en? C'est qui?

Ce qu'il peut avoir l'air idiot en ce moment… Mais les autres le suivent. Bande d'abrutis.

-C'est Potter! Oui oui, en en, c'est Potter! Oh oui, oh yeah, Potter c'est le _king_, Potter c'est le héros! Youuuuhouuuu!

- J'aime les œufs, yeah, j'aime le rouge, yeah, j'aime le Quidditch, yeah, j'aime les strings, yeah, J'AIME LE FEU!

Et sur ce, il s'apprête à sauter dans le feu, mais quelqu'un le retient.

-Ouf, ah ah, j'ai failli me brûler! Ah ah! Mais je suis SURVIVANT! C'est qui le roi? Hein! C'est qui!

Je vais le rejoindre, histoire de le calmer. Et pour faire partir ses petites profiteuses qui se rincent bien l'œil… Je le prends par les épaules.

-Potter! Est-ce que t'as encore bu?

-Je…Non…

Il me regarde avec cet air hébété, ça fait pitié. Je lève un sourcil, sceptique.

-Tu as fumé, alors?

Il ne répond pas.

-Réponds! Tu as fumé!

-Nnnnnnnnnoui… Je me sens bieeeeeeenn.

Je vous jure, je viens de recevoir une gifle vraiment puissante. Je n'en reviens pas. Potter qui fume. Potter qui se drogue. Ça sonne bizarre, non? Ces mots ne vont juste pas ensemble, c'est un non-sens, des mots formant des phrases irréelles…

-Mais à quoi tu pensais, hein?

-…Ben….Rien…..

-Oui, ça, je m'en doutais!

Je suis frustré! La colère me mord au ventre. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux noirs et je me retourne, croise mes bras et pars en lançant un 'Ah, puis fais donc ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à cirer!'

Mais je suis retenu par deux bras qui m'enlacent.

-Non… vas t'en…… pas…

Quelques secondes passent.

-Je suis bien avec toi… finit-il par rajouter.

Puis une explosion se fait entendre. Juste quelqu'un qui a jeté quelque chose dans le feu, mais Potter sursaute violement et crie à pleins poumons. Il serre ses ongles dans ma peau et il respire fort et à grand-peine. Il tremble.

-Voyons, Potter, c'est juste…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase parce qu'il est venu se blottir dans mes bras. Il tremble tellement, on dirait une feuille morte que le vent emporte en petites bourrasques. Il me regarde les yeux pleins d'eau.

-J'ai peur!

Voyons… Il est déjà en train virer parano… Je l'avais dit! Je l'emmène s'asseoir près du feu en le rassurant. Ça fait combien de fois, ce soir, que je fais ça? Il tremble encore. Le feu faiblit et l'obscurité est de plus en plus présente. Salazar, faites que personne ne fasse un autre coup pendable comme l'explosion du feu! Le pauvre chou en ferait bien une crise cardiaque… Sa panique commence peu à peu à me prendre les tripes à moi aussi. C'est fou ce que ses sentiments son communicatifs… Je déteste ça.

-C'est pas ma faute, Malefoy, elle était toute seule…

-Hein? De quoi tu parles?

Et en plus, il délire, tiens…

-La bouteille… La bouteille de vodka… Elle était toute seule près des chips, la pauvre… Je suis allé lui tenir compagnie, et c'est elle qui m'a provoqué… Je voulais pas la boire… Mais elle m'a supplié…

Je bouille! Non seulement il a fumé, mais en plus, il a encore bu! Il va péter les plombs! Bor-del-de-mer-de!

Je lui donne une guimauve à mettre sur le feu, mais il tremble tellement qu'il l'envoie se cogner contre les bûches et résultat, elle est toute sale et immangeable. Pas grave, au moins il a de quoi concentrer son attention. Et tout à coup, venu de nulle part…

-WAAOURRRRR!

Potter crie au meurtre et tombe de sa chaise. Je regarde furieusement derrière lui et je vois Léocadie se tordre de rire. Elle l'a sûrement bousculé en même temps qu'elle criait juste pour lui faire encore plus peur. Putain c'est quoi son problème à cette pauvre tache? J'aime beaucoup Léocadie en temps normal mais là, elle est allée trop loin. Et je ne me gêne pas pour lui dire ma façon de penser, d'ailleurs. Je l'engueule vertement et tout le monde se tait pour nous regarder. Potter ne s'est toujours pas relevé, il est recroquevillé sur le sol et son corps est parcouru de violents spasmes.

Je m'époumone comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, mais personne ne semble dénoter le fait que je défende Potter. Oui, ils l'ont compris, mais personne ne fait de remarque. Même que Iris – vous savez, celle avec qui Potter m'a a surpris aux toilettes – l'a pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. L'instinct maternel, je suppose. Les gens semblent d'accord avec moi sur le fait que c'était vraiment irresponsable de la part de Léocadie d'effrayer Potter comme ça alors qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il commençait à paranoyer.

Léocadie est rouge de colère. C'est la première fois que je la contredis, et même la première fois qu'elle se fait engueuler de la sorte. Pauvre petite, son image est bafouée… Le jour de se fête en plus. Tant pis. C'était à elle à être moins stupide. Dire que je respectais sa présence d'esprit… Elle tourne le dos et s'en va alors que je n'ai pas fini de la trainer dans la boue, mais je m'en fiche pas mal, je suis déjà près du beau brun. Il me regarde avec des yeux rouges. Sur ses joues coulent de petites larmes fines… C'est à fendre le cœur. Il prend une grande respiration et ouvre la bouche. Il essaye de parler, mais ça prend du temps à venir.

-Il… Il s'en vient Draco… Il est là….Dans le noir…Il m'attend… Il va me tuer! Il est là, il s'en vient, il veut me tuer, il veut me tuer, IL VEUT ME TUER DRACO! Je veux pas le voir… Il est là pour moi… Il m'attend… Il va vous tuer pour me tuer… Il est là…Dans le noir…Dans la forêt…

Et il continue à radoter comme ça pendant longtemps, le corps secoué de spasmes. Paniqué, je regarde Iris qui est complètement dépassée et qui me regarde d'un air suppliant. Elle lui murmure: 'Chuut, c'est beau Harry, ça va aller, il n'y a personne dans la forêt… Chuuut, chuuut…On est là Harry, on va pas te laisser seul…' En ce moment, je la prendrais dans mes bras pour l'embrasser tellement je lui suis reconnaissant de m'aider, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Il finit par se défaire violement des bras d'Iris pour se relever et partir en courant. On le suit tous les deux et on le rattrape facilement. C'est à mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras de façon protectrice. Iris ne dit rien, elle sait que ça ne veut rien dire, que je veux seulement réconforter quelqu'un dans le besoin.

Mais a-t-elle raison? Je veux dire… Est-ce que j'aurais fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre?

Harry se débat dans mes bras. Il continue son baratin.

-Il est là, il me le dit dans ma tête…Il se cache, il va m'avoir, allez vous en, vous allez mourir! Lâchez moi, il est là, il s'en vient, IL VA ME TUER!

Iris pleure avec lui et l'enlace elle aussi. Très émouvant comme scène.

Quelqu'un cogne sur le bass drum (2) du batteur. Puisque le son est magiquement amplifié, ça sonne comme un gros coup de tonnerre. Dans sa frayeur, Harry me flanque un magistral coup de point dans le ventre en criant et s'écroule sur le sol. Je m'assois près de lui et lui pose la tête sur mes cuisses. Il respire vite, beaucoup trop vite et vraiment trop bruyamment. Il va faire de l'hyperventilation! Il se démène comme un défoncé.

-NON! Lâches moi! Pitié! Ne me fais pas mal! Je t'en supplie, pas moi!

Il me regarde, vraiment effrayé. Ses pupilles sont rétrécies un maximum, ses mains son devant son visage en auto-défense. Il me prend pour son bourreau? Ça devient grave.

-Harry, Harry, c'est moi Draco! Je suis là, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Il est parti!

Il arrête de se démener et me regarde, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Mais il a l'air de s'attacher à ce que je viens de dire comme un homme à la mer s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Il est parti? Il n'est plus là? Il est mort?

-Oui, oui Harry.

Il secoue la tête, il ne me croit pas. Il respire aussi vite que quelqu'un qui venait de courir 5 kilomètres sans s'arrêter.

-NOOONNNNNN! Il est là! Il est dans ma tête! Il est dans la forêt! On va tous mourir… Aidez moi…Il est là putain! Il s'en vient… Il est noir... Il est là… Il me veut… Il veut 'Mione… Il nous veut… Il est méchant! C'est un monstre! Faites-le s'en aller! AU SECOURS!

-Harry, respire doucement bon sang! Écoute ma respiration ; inspire….voilà…expire… inspire…expire…

Iris respire comme moi pour l'aider à comprendre. Harry me plante ses ongles dans le bras en hurlant. Ça fait salement mal mais je ne dis rien. Sa voix devient de plus en plus faible mais il respire toujours aussi fort.

-Harry, réponds! Harry! HARRY?

Le cri d'Iris est carrément hystérique. À mon tour de crier.

-Harry! PUTAIN HARRY TU M'ENTENDS!

-Il est là… (Il prend une grosse respiration secouée d'un sanglot) Il va me tuer…

Je regarde Iris, paniqué, et celle-ci me regarde les yeux ronds comme des billes. Tout à coup, elle se met à crier comme une démente en pointant Harry du doigt.

Je baisse la tête et je le vois inerte, les yeux clos et la tête tombant vers l'arrière. J'entends Iris crier:

-IL EST MORT! HARRY POTTER EST MORT!

…… Pu.Tain.

oOo

(1) Traduction libre. Vous devinez la chanson originale?

(2) Je ne sais pas le mot en français, mais le bass drum, c'est le gros tambour sous les autres plus petits et qui fait le plus gros bruit. On y joue en frappant une pédale avec le pied.

Ouf! Je sais pas si j'ai réussis à bien transmettre l'émotion, mais si vous vous êtes vraiment imaginé la scène, c'est quelque chose, je crois. Je l'ai vécu (j'étais à la place de Draco, disons, mais avec des réactions un peu différentes) et c'est vraiment intense (surtout quand t'as bu loll).

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, plus que sur tous les autres… Parce que, après tout, c'était un moyen assez original pour rapprocher Harry et Draco, non? J'essaye d'éviter les classiques, et dans ce que j'ai lu du moins, je n'ai pas vu de chose semblable, je suis donc assez fière de moi!

Prochain chapitre…Éh bien ça va être la suite!.'Bon, bien sûr, il va y avoir le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle (sans leur Capitaine?), mais je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus sans tout gâcher… Mais je peux toujours vous dire qu'il va y avoir un (peut-être 2, qui sait…) nouveau couple. Quelqu'un peut deviner de qui il s'agit? (m'étonnerais!)

Donc voilà, merci de m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine!


End file.
